


глу6же

by pipgreen



Series: Острова [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Angst, DarkNet, M/M, sns
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: u kn0w what pacific houz iz7? ;)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Острова [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817092
Kudos: 2





	1. miss u more than i did yesterday. не на4ал0

**Author's Note:**

> радость моя – 純粋な少女

В кабинете довольно прохладно: Юно ёжится от сквозняка по ногам. На нём только мягкие тапочки и свободные треники; ублюдки даже не дали время натянуть ему футболку или кофту, приволокли в чём был, спасибо, что хотя бы без наручников.  
В голове всё ещё немного шумит — он с десяток часов провёл в наушниках и лишь недавно начал отходить и различать сухие вопросы ( _что вы делали вчера вечером, почему вы заходили на запрещённые сайты, откуда у вас дома столько незарегистрированного оружия_ ). Он смотрит на следователя, который его допрашивает — у него под глазами тоже глубокие тени и голова грязная, на щеках — трёхдневная щетина, в уголке губ — остатки кетчупа. Юно вообще удивлён своей внимательности, с его-то недосыпом; если бы не яркий свет и постоянные щелчки перед носом — точно бы отрубился прямо на столе.  
 _гde т3ён¿_  
— Что?  
— Я спрашиваю у вас, где найти вашего главного, Ли Минхёка? — следователь начинает терять терпение; Юно понимает это по тому, как он стучит пальцами по столу и то и дело поправляет сползающую на глаза чёлку.  
— С чего вы взяли, что он у нас главный? — _дерьмо_. Нужно было вообще отрицать, что они знакомы, может тогда бы удалось пройтись только с оружием и нелегальной продажей.  
— У нас есть свои источники, — следователь усмехается. Хочется его ударить, потому что у него слишком ровный нос и акцент режет ухо (американец?). — Ну, так что?  
Кабинет очень маленький. От бетонных стен тянет сыростью и холодом, Юно поджимает пальцы на ногах и кусает губы. Можно было бы попросить чай, плед или хотя бы лишнюю форменную рубашку, но тогда бы начались эти тупые условия ( _начните с нами сотрудничать, тогда и согреетесь_ ), а Юно к такому не готов. Пока что он ещё хочет и может упрямиться, хотя сколько ещё он выдержит без сна — большой вопрос.  
Лампы над головой поочерёдно шумно мигают; следователь непроизвольно дёргается. Юно думает, что он, наверное, не любит темноту и это кажется ему смешным — что за полицейский с дурацкими фобиями, как его вообще пустили работать.  
 _7gд3 т3ёn?_  
Позади них щёлкает замок на двери. Следователь смотрит и кивает, Юно чувствует сладкий запах духов. Чем-то похожим пользовалась Йери, когда они встречались в последний раз (как будто тысячу лет назад). Стук каблуков по полу бесит ещё больше, чем заедающие лампочки над головой и постоянные щелчки перед лицом. Следователь в очередной раз зачёсывает сальную чёлку назад, прокашливается в кулак. Женщина встаёт позади него, скрестив руки на груди. Юно раздражает её коротка чёлка, запах духов и слишком мягкий взгляд в свою сторону. Он чувствует подвох.  
— Так и будешь молчать? — Юно отводит от неё взгляд и снова смотрит на следователя. В нём как будто прибавилось раздражения: стук по столу становится громе и чаще, челюсти сжаты (удивительно, что он ещё не скрипит зубами). — Юно, пойми, говорить — это в твоих же интересах, никто не отпустит тебя отсюда просто так.  
— Как будто вы вообще собирались меня выпускать, — фыркает он в ответ, кусая щёку изнутри. — Или что, у нас резко появились честные копы и вот это всё?  
Женщина давится смешком, прикрывает рот ладонью. Следователь в очередной раз гадко ухмыляется.  
— Как думаешь, где ты сейчас находишься?  
— В пизде.  
— Ну, в принципе не поспоришь, — следователь устало вертит головой, разминая шею. — Смотри какая штука: тебя не вытащат. Вы с приятелями зашли так далеко, что твой папочка уже не поможет, если вообще собирался. Выбор маленький: или тебя садят за незаконное изготовление и распространение оружия, или ты можешь сотрудничать с нами и мы поможем тебе избежать серьёзного наказания.  
Юно смотрит в стену справа от себя. У него мелко дрожат руки — от железного стола теплее не становится, а отогревать его никто не собирается (идти на контакт с ними ему всё ещё не хочется).  
 _гDe tаён77_  
На пару минут шум от ламп — единственное, что слышно в кабинете. Юно кажется, что он слышит разговоры из-за стены и как шумит автомат с кофе; боковым зрением он замечает, как на плечо следователя ложится узкая аккуратная ладонь. На одном из пальцев что-то блестит (кольцо?), но посмотреть он не успевает — следователь шумно поднимается из-за стола и выходит, громко хлопая дверью. Когда Юно поворачивается, перед ним уже сидит та женщина.  
— Прости. Ёнхо сейчас тяжело — вы заставили всех нас попотеть, — улыбка у неё выходит неуверенной и натянутой. Юно смотрит на неё пустым взглядом. — Кстати, меня зовут Сыльги. А то как-то не очень получается, что мы тебя знаем, а ты нас — нет.  
На левом безымянном блестит маленькое золотое колечко — она то и дело его теребит и это раздражает ещё сильнее.  
— Ты у нас типа хороший коп?  
— А ты слишком много смотришь старые американские фильмы.  
От неё пахнет почти так же, как от Йери и это странно, что он помнит — виделись они всего раз и недолго. Юно не понимает — его раздражает навязчивое воспоминание о полумёртвой девочке или сама Сыльги и блестящий камень в её кольце. Он тянет в рот большой палец и грызёт ноготь — дурацкая привычка ещё с младших классов, так и не избавился. Был бы рядом Тэён — точно бы стукнул по руке.  
 _гдэ_тэёnn?_  
— Послушай. В твоих же интересах начать с нами разговаривать. Мы можем помочь тебе разобраться, и наказание будет мягче.  
— Вместо пожизненного — сорок лет? — он невесело усмехается, глядя в расплывчатое отражение Сыльги в металлическом столе. Лампочки сверху поочерёдно мигают.  
— Юно, где сейчас Тэён? — он поднимает на неё взгляд — Сыльги выглядит неожиданно спокойно, будто не она две минуты назад нервно теребила кольцо на пальце и не знала как себя вести. Он перестаёт грызть ноготь.  
— Я не знаю.  
— По нашим данным, он должен был быть рядом с тобой, но когда мы пришли — там был только ты.  
Юно снова отводит взгляд в стену. У него дрожат колени и плечи (это всё от холода), а ещё очень хочется спать. Он не знает как ему сейчас быть (единственное, что он знает наверняка — дела у него в глубокой заднице).  
— Что случилось на уровне b?  
 _? где тэёН_  
— Мне холодно и я хочу спать.  
Сыльги мягко улыбается и кивает.  
— Конечно.

Юно в глубокой заднице.


	2. на4ал0. nice shoes, wanna chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [yonggg_ndchill]  
> ;)   
> так   
> может быть тогда   
> сегодня вечером? ты не занят?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keaton henson – you  
> beck – ramona

Апельсины он купил фиговые: совершенно безвкусные и сухие. Юно жуёт их чисто из жадности; денег жалко и обидно — бабка с рынка говорила, что они в самом соку. Он как-то запоздало думает о том, что с водкой могло получится классное сочетание, но бутылка у него кончилась ещё на той неделе, а ещё раз выходить в такую жару — лучше сразу в гроб (там хотя бы прохладно). Капелька пота катится по шее — щекотно. Юно лениво стирает её, с тоской думая, что неплохо было бы сгонять в душ, а потом — завалиться спать или в мастерскую в подвале (возможно завалиться спать в мастерской). С улицы слышно, как лает собака и смеются дети и это не то, чтобы бесит, но можно было обойтись шумом редких машин и громких песен из «Мулен Руж» у соседки через дорогу. Он прикрывает глаза, медленно жуя апельсиновую дольку. В комнате воняет цитрусовыми и совсем немного — пережаренным луком с рыбой (Юно думает, что ему нельзя готовить — это опасно для жизни и запах потом не выветривается сутками напролёт).  
Телефон вибрирует с новым сообщением; с тихим усталым стоном он тянет ладонь к полу, лениво поднимает его и смотрит в экран.

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
;)  
так  
может быть тогда  
сегодня вечером? ты не занят?

Юно резко поднимается и садится на кровати. Он несколько раз перечитывает сообщение и неосознанно начинает улыбаться — встретиться с этим _прохладным_ ему хотелось давно, а тут он даже сам предлагает.

**[jaejae_67897]**  
я только за  
как на счёт часов в семь, напротив того кафе про которое мы говорили?

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
отлично!  
тогда до вечера

**[jaejae_67897]**  
подожди! как я тебя узнаю?

Он напряжённо вглядывается в диалог, кусая ноготь на безымянном пальце, и через минуту видит новое сообщение с фотографией. На несколько секунд он зависает, не решаясь открывать, пока не вздрагивает от ещё одного сообщения.

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
я тебя узнаю  
если здесь твоя фотка, конечно  
увидимся (;

«Вечер обещает быть,» — думает Юно, разглядывая селку парня с высветленными волосами и тёплой улыбкой. Забытый апельсин валяется на полу рядом с кожурой.

Он прибегает ровно за пять минут до встречи, неловко оглядываясь по сторонам, но никого похожего на _прохладного_ не видит. Тихо фыркает и плюхается на скамейку напротив кафе; за спиной болтается полупустой рюкзак: бутылка воды и толстовка, так, на всякий случай — на улице до сих пор жарко, Юно даже не сушил голову после душа (волосы всё ещё немного влажные и вьются на концах). Мимо него проезжает велосипедист с колонкой (играет call me maybe и Юно хочется что-нибудь разбить — песня звучит из каждого утюга уже который месяц и раздражает просто до ужаса), шумная компания ищет бар недалеко отсюда, пятилетняя девочка громко спрашивает у мамы когда они придут домой. Он утыкается в телефон, надеясь, что angry birds не надоест ему слишком быстро.  
Из кафе воняет горелым маслом. Юно морщит нос и думает, что их разговор про «лучший дерьмовый кофе в городе» вполне себя оправдывает — в таких местах иначе просто не бывает. Если бы он закрыл глаза и представил — точно бы увидел бургеры с чёрствыми булками и пережаренным мясом, заветренную колбасу на пепперони, старые песни SNSD и Super Juniour в каких-нибудь ремиксах; Юно ругается сквозь зубы — снова запорол уровень. Ждать пока восстановятся жизни — целый час и сигаретный дым от случайных прохожих.  
— Привет? Извини, ты долго ждал?  
Первое, на чём останавливается взгляд — огромная футболка с символикой Suicide Silence и чёрные скинни (больше похожие на одну большую дырку, чем на джинсы). Парень перед Юно улыбается — почти как на фотографии, только ещё шире. Он подвисает и чуть не роняет телефон на асфальт.  
— Классные кеды, — продолжает парень, кивая на стоптанные конверсы на ногах Юно. — Не хочешь затусить?  
— Ты хочешь затусить со мной?  
— Ага. Ты похож на того, кто недавно переехал, а я тут всю жизнь живу… есть причина нам с тобой затусить.  
— Ты уже повторяешься.  
— Извини, надо свериться со сценарием, — они громко смеются, заглушая музыку из кафе напротив. — Я Тэён, кстати.  
— Юно. Будем знакомы.  
— Ага. Наконец-то, — Тэён протягивает ему картонный стаканчик с кофе, не переставая улыбаться. Юно прячет телефон в карман джинс и улыбается в ответ.

Кофе и правда оказался хреновым; слишком сладкий на вкус, слишком резкий на запах. Тэён говорит, что когда он брал его в первый раз — даже не заметил, что так плохо.  
— Тогда была дикая неделя, я почти не замечал, чем закидывался.  
— Ну да, ты рассказывал, когда мы познакомились.  
— Вот. Как там говорится? Лучше дерьмовый кофе, чем вообще никакой? — Юно пожимает плечами и выбрасывает пустой стаканчик в мусорный бак.  
— Я не очень люблю кофе, если честно.  
— Тогда почему согласился?  
— Надо же попробовать самый лучший дерьмовый кофе в городе.  
Тэён улыбается, доставая из кармана жвачку — арбузную — предлагает перебить вкус и спрашивает что-то про «Тёмного рыцаря». Юно говорит, что ещё не смотрел.  
— Я даже до «Даров Смерти» ещё не дошёл, а они вышли год назад.  
— Не сильно много потерял от обоих.  
— Книги и комиксы лучше?  
— Определённо.  
В парке людей ещё меньше, чем по улицам, да и те торопятся в сторону дома, или бара, или магазина по пути домой. Пару раз мимо пробегают люди с собаками, Тэён провожает их грустным взглядом и тяжело вздыхает; он как-то раз говорил, что любит животных, но завести не получается — времени на заботу нет, а просто так заводить бессмысленно.  
Они уходят дальше в парк; Юно неловко шутит про маньяков и трупы в кустах. Вокруг загораются фонари, воздух начинает холодеть (не настолько, чтобы доставать толстовку). Тэён тянет его к пустующим качелям.  
— Вообще, я чуть не умер с этой практикой, не думал, что всё будет настолько жестко, — цепи неприятно звенят, когда они садятся. Юно медленно качается, шаркая ногами о землю. Жвачка во рту уже совсем потеряла вкус, но выбросить некуда. Тэён хмурится, когда рассказывает про последние две недели.  
— Да уж. Я думал, что вы там из студий не вылезаете, делаете всякие штуки из разряда «я постмодернист, творю искусство», — Тэён в ответ смеётся слишком нервно. — Прости, я не очень в этом разбираюсь.  
— Бывает. Могу попробовать осенью как-нибудь сводить к нам, показать что и как. Там как раз будет неразбериха с пропусками и вот этим всем, тебя и не заметят.  
— Было бы здорово.  
Тэён рисует кота носком ботинка — овальная морда, две чёрточки вместо глаз, уши-треугольники и длинные усы. Юно хочется говорить глупости, типа «классный автопортрет», но он не успевает — Тэён стирает его так же быстро, как рисует.  
— Холодает.  
— Ага.  
— В Торонто вообще поди мороз.  
— Не, летом там тоже тепло.  
— Ты был в Торонто?  
— Не, смотрел дискавери, — Юно достаёт толстовку из рюкзака и протягивает её Тэёну.  
— А сам? Спасибо.  
— Не замёрз.  
Цепи на качелях мерзко звенят друг о друга, когда они поднимаются и неторопливо идут в сторону выхода из парка. Тэён закатывает рукава до локтей и прячет руки в карманах. Юно запоздало вспоминает, что у него там несколько фантиков от конфет, кусает щёку изнутри и старается заглушить возможный шорох громкой болтовнёй о китах и новом треде про мангу (он ловит чужую улыбку в ответ и хочет взять его за руку, но у него потеют ладони и тогда Тэён точно заметит фантики и что-нибудь скажет).

хх.09.12

**[jaejae_67897]**  
не спишь

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
какой там  
дэдлайны  
что0то случилось7

**[jaejae_67897]**  
да нет  
мне просто скучно хотел позвать в скайп или типа того

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
давай в другой раз?  
я не очень разговорчивый когда что-то делаю

**[jaejae_67897]**  
ладно :(

хх.10.12

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
слушай, там новая кофейня открылась, не хочешь сходить?

**[jaejae_67897]**  
не знаю  
а когда?

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
ну  
можем сегодня  
если ты не занят

**[jaejae_67897]**  
сейчас 8 вечера

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
и что  
тебя никто не заставляет пить кофе, там есть пиздатый чай  
и булочки с корицей

**[jaejae_67897]**  
не знал что еду называют в твоючесть  
;)

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
;)  
пойдём?

**[jaejae_67897]**  
окей

хх.10.12

**[jaejae_67897]**  
слушай я понимаю что поступил не очень классно, но у меня были дела и я устал и  
короче я проебался  
прости меня пожалуйста  
тэён  
я не хотел правда  
просто с этими заказами я иногда вообще теряюсь столько всего нужно переделать, а ещё учёба  
я понимаю что это херовые оправдания и ты очень долго ждал  
но может быть я могу это всё исправить?  
тэён

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
что

**[jaejae_67897]**  
ответь на звонок  
пожалуйста

хх.11.12

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
нет, всё-таки марафон друзей в кинотеатре это была хреновая идея  
признаю  
но кто же знал что там соберётся куча старпёров и твои бывшие одноклассники

**[jaejae_67897]**  
ну  
хотя бы бургеркинг работает круглосуточно  
кстати с тебя картошка и бутылка пива

**[yonggg_ndchill]** ,  
а тебе уже можно пиво?

**[jaejae_67897]** ,  
а из тебя ещё песок не сыпется?

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
засчитано

хх.11.12

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
как контрольная?

**[jaejae_67897]**  
на минимальный  
а у тебя

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
жду вот

**[jaejae_67897]** ,  
а по ощущениям?

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
нахуярюсь через 3  
2  
.....................

**[jaejae_67897]**  
не переживай сильно  
ты же умный точно затащил

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
СДАЛ БЛЯТЬ СДАЛ СУКА А А ААА А

**[jaejae_67897]**  
волкпиылдддкпрудкло поздравляю!!!  
за это с меня пиво!!!!!  
но так как ты всё ещё должен мне пиво то предлагаю каждому купить себе по пиву и собраться у меня

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
о  
прикольно  
мне только домой надо заехать  
а так я за

**[jaejae_67897]**  
окей жду тебя  
(:

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
слушай  
не очень удобно спрашивать, но  
у тебя можно будет сходить в душ? в общаге проблемы с водой, а я пиздец

**[jaejae_67897]**  
никаких проблем  
тебя раньше ждать тогда?

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
наверное  
адрес только скинь

Юно не знает чего ему ждать. В смысле, они уже виделись несколько раз, он даже оставался у Тэёна в общаге; они смотрели первый сезон «Все ненавидят Криса», громко хрустели чипсами и не давали Намджуну закончить с проектом ( _какие мы гадюки_ ; это точно про нас). Но вот к себе домой он его ещё не приглашал. Юно вообще никого не любит звать к себе: убирается он редко, из еды у него — преимущественно карамельки и пиво, да и большую часть времени он проводит в подвале. Почему сейчас решился — сам не понял, но отказываться уже поздно. Он сидит на кухне и грызёт ногти на правой руке. Тэён недавно написал, что почти приехал и скоро будет на месте.  
Юно чувствует себя не очень уверенно и чистит уже третий апельсин — около него уже небольшая горка с кожурой, а по руке медленно катится сок. Он почти успокаивается, как вдруг раздаётся звонок в дверь (Юно испуганно вздрагивает и роняет апельсин на пол).  
— Сука, — шипит он сквозь зубы и тянется за полотенцем. Роняет рамку от глока на пол, рассыпает конфеты на столе. Звонок в дверь раздаётся ещё раз. — Сейчас иду!  
Он небрежно вытирает руки и бросает полотенце на столе, оглядывается на рамку и решает подобрать позже — Тэён наверняка сначала захочет пойти в душ и он успеет.  
— Извини, руки кривые, чуть не перевернул всю кухню.  
— Бывает. Я с пивом!  
Тэён выглядит усталым — у него под глазами синяки ещё больше обычного и шарф завязан криво. Он снимает ботинки и куртку — Юно вешает её в шкаф — заинтересованно оглядывается вокруг, замечает свой рисунок на стене в гостиной — улыбается ещё шире. Юно забирает у него из рук пакет с бутылками и едой.  
— Полотенце на месте. Ванная по коридору и направо.  
— Вот так сразу?  
— Ну да, а чего тянуть?   
Тэён выглядывает у него из-за плеча и замечает беспорядок на кухне.  
— Если проблема в этом, — он кивает в сторону кухни, — я могу помочь.  
— Ну, ты же в гостях, поэтому… — Юно чешет затылок и смотрит на огромное пятно на диване (мысленно хочет вырезать себе за неряшливость). — Это не очень удобно.  
— Да ладно, ты же знаешь, что у меня мания.  
Тэён кладёт рюкзак с вещами на пол около стола, скептично оглядывает кухню, поднимает рамку от пистолета и долго вертит её в руках; Юно поднимает с пола недочищенный апельсин и кладёт его на столешницу.  
— Объясни, как такой человек как ты вообще может делать оружие?  
— Какой человек, — Юно недовольно хмурится, забирая у него рамку и засовывая её в карман джинс.  
— Ну, — Тэён разводит руками, — вот такой. Никогда случайно себе ничего не отстреливал?  
— Один раз у меня такой чуть в руках не разлетелся, но это было давно и по глупости, — Юно пожимает плечами. — Когда работаешь, приходится сосредотачиваться. Иначе гроб, гроб, кладбище. Ну, или оторванная рука, тут уж как повезёт.  
— Перспективы хреновые, как не посмотри, — Тэён вытирает крошки со столешницы и смахивает их в раковину. — Тебя же рано или поздно могут поймать и тогда всё.  
— Ну, пока не поймали, значит всё хорошо. Да ладно тебе, там половина таких как я, даже хуже, и они сетевые или типа того. Ловить будут скорее их или тех, кто покусится на священный китайский фаервол.  
— Он же вроде был великим?  
— Без разницы, всё равно с лазейками. Я пару раз отправлял в Вэньчжоу, вышло без проблем: и по договору, и на границе.  
— Ты там банду что ли снабжаешь?  
— Не, знакомый часто в горах бывает, от диких животных отбивается или типа того.  
— От муравьедов?  
— Тигров, вообще-то. Хотя, я не очень в курсе, но главное не людей.  
— Ты так уверенно говоришь, будто знаешь наверняка, — Тэён усаживается на столешницу и убирает чёлку со лба. Рукава толстовки чересчур длинные — ему приходится закатывать до локтей. Юно улыбается, глядя как он болтает ногами (у него носки с Майком Вазовски и хочется спросить, в каком детском отделении он их брал (себе хочется такие же)).  
— Он просит делать их под холостые патроны. Сомневаться не приходиться.

Пиццу привозят в тот момент, когда они включают Скотта Пилигрима — нестареющая классика двухлетней выдержки (подавать с пивом по вкусу); усаживаются с ноутбуком в зале, у Тэёна на плече висит полотенце и ещё волосы влажные после душа (серая футболка местами темнеет от капель). Юно ставит коробку на стул перед ними и передаёт Тэёну пиво.  
— Всё-таки не понимаю, как ты пьёшь светлое.  
— Ртом. А ты как вишнёвое?  
— Так же.  
Они вместе напевают _we are sex bob-omb_ и пихаются, когда Стэйси звонит Скотту; Юно говорит, что Уоллес — лучший персонаж, Тэён предлагает за это выпить.  
Тэён вообще предлагает пить за каждую мелочь (от Другого Скотта до соскочившей со струн руки) и к песне про мусоровозы он сидит уже со второй бутылкой, уложив голову Юно на плечо. У него всё ещё немного влажные волосы, но сейчас с них хотя бы не течёт. Мокрое полотенце висит на подлокотнике. Рамона целует Скотта и соглашается встречаться.  
— Всё спросить хотел, какие у тебя планы на праздники?  
— Да никаких особо. Спать, есть, немного работать, — Юно осторожно поворачивает голову в сторону Тэёна, стараясь не уронить бутылку на пол. — А что?  
— Ну, если ты хочешь, мы могли бы вместе потусить. У меня просто тоже никаких планов, а домой ехать не очень хочется, — он неуверенно цепляет зубами горлышко бутылки и смотрит в экран ноутбука. — Ну, и ты классный. Есть причина нам с тобой затусить.  
С минуту Юно смотрит на него, не до конца понимая, что конкретно он должен сейчас сказать. Тэён осторожно поднимает голову и садится ровно, взгляд — всё ещё в экран; Юно мягко улыбается и целует его в щёку.  
— Конечно, — говорит он. — Надеюсь, перед этим не придётся драться с твоими бывшими.  
Тэён пихает его локтем и тихо смеётся.   
Юно кладёт голову ему на плечо и берёт его за руку.


	3. _pacifichouse_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new room was created

**new room was created**

**name was changed to** _'_ 조용한 집 _'_

**[mas5657__ter21keyy]**  
бля опять он что на этот раз на самом деле всё крышует пентагон господи блять иисусе

 **[damamamamamamamamama]**  
हे प्रभु, हमें मदद! हे प्रभु, हमें मदद! हे प्रभु, हमें मदद! हे प्रभु, हमें मदद! हे प्रभु, हमें मदद! हे प्रभु, हमें मदद! हे प्रभु, हमें मदद! हे प्रभु, हमें मदद! हे प्रभु, हमें मदद! हे प्रभु, हमें मदद! हे प्रभु, हमें मदद! हे प्रभु, हमें मदद!

**[kkkMoTto]**  
何が起こる ? ? ? 彼らはここで薬を販売していますか ? ? ?

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
бля братан ты снова закинул каких-то левых спамеров договаривались же что без хуйни в этот раз

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ну извини!! вдруг ктото заинтересуется и тогда будет больше людей!!

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
очень сомневаюсь

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
неважно!!! так вотреябята сейчас я всё распишу а вы пока собирайтесь!!!!!!! хотя ткое конечно нудно рассказывать лично и всётакое, но какая разница да????

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
так вот недавно я снова обдолбался и скроллил интернеты, пытался найти что-то новое интересное необычное и МНЕ ПОВЕЗЛО

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**user** _123tententententenntent111213_ **is blocked**

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
глубоко глубоко в русском интернете (дада бешеные бледнолицые якудзы ссср бомбы и вся хуйня) ходит прикольная байка про уровни глубины.мы тут все не пальцем деланные и знаем что всё что есть в гугле это только малая часть всего того что есть вообще и то что здесь у нас с вами происходит волшебство магия м@g1c иэто клёво хотя бы потому чт0 мы можем свободно сл@ть всех нахуй и не париться

 **[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
!!!НО!!! мои источники и гугл-переводчик говорят что есть что-то ЕЩЁ глубже чем мы сейчас и вот ЭТО САМОЕ ОНО это то что даёт тебе силу и мощь такую что просто усраться. это место называется тихий дом и я хочу до него докопаться потому что кто-то обещаетчто там познаешь вообще всё а значит сможешь делать что угодно и исправить что хочешь в любой момент времени ВЫ ВООБЩЕ ПОНИМАЕТЕ КАК ЭТО КЛАССНО ВООБЩЕ !?!?!?!?!?"?!?"№?!"?№!?"№?!?№;?!";?

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
а ещё я только что два раза вообще НО КАКАЯ РАЗНИЦА короче хотите подробностей отписывайтесь ПРЯМО ТУТ буду ждаьт там уже чат какой сделаем и вот это всё

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
отписываюсь потому что ты меня в любом случае потащишь и мне интересноо

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееее

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**user** _123tententententenntent11344_ **is blocked**

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
То есть ты хочешь пробираться туда дальше?

 **[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
всё правильно!!

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
А если это всё сказки?

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
тогда ты можешь выйти отсюда и поискать форумы с цп и горничными на дому

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
мы тут серьёзные вещи собираемся делать!!!1!1!1!1

**[0blad_atuokx89]**  
да ладно как будто вы тут все не привыкли что этот хаотик снова собирает херню и думает что открыл тайный масонский заговор

**user** _0blad_atuokx89_ **is blocked**

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
как я уже сказал мы занимаемся серьёзными вещами нам не до хуйни

 **[netriderwanteat0986]**  
а что это не тред с конспирологией?

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
тоже в чс хочешь или че

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
если вы хотите что-то серьёзное мутить, то я в деле

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
а мы тут как раз занимаемся серьёзными вещами!!!!!

**[N33DM0R3T1M32069]**  
الدخان المر  
شخص التدريب الأرض  
كم من أصلع في هذا الخانق سقطت

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
نحن لا نبيع الأسلحة

**user** _N33DM0R3T1M32069_ **is blocked**

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
бесят эти спамеры

 **[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
хотя бы дом в тайланде не предлагают покупать и на том спасибо

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
ты осторожнее со словами он всё время тут появляется

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
не только здесь, кстати

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
я видел его ещё в парочке подобных тредов

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
с конспирологией

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
у него ник почти такой же был, там только цифры в конце меняются

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
ну, блочат часто видимо

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Ну что шароёбы

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Вы всё ещё серьёзные?

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
а ты что всё ещё в скепсисе

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Нет, я хочу в клуб шароёбов

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
нихуя себе может тебе ещё членскую карточку и входную вечеринку сделать77777

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Не, ну если ты очень хочешь, то можешь устроить, но я могу обойтись ;))

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
юслксс можно я его заблочу он меня бесит

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
погодь

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
эхисехи ты серьёзно??77?7

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Да. Это может быть прикольным

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ок ты в деле

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
ЧЕВОООО БЛЯЯТТЬТ ЛАДАЩУЗЗУ СЛЫШ

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Спасибо ;)

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
БЛЯТЬ МИНХЁК ТЫ ОХУЕВШИЙ СОВСЕМ Я ЖК ГОВОРЮ ЭТОТ МЕНЯ БЕСИТ А ТЫ ГВОРРИШЬ ОН В ДЕЛЕ ВОТ ТАК ТЫ С БРАТАНАМИ АГКДКДЖУЖУЖЦ ПОПРОСИ ЕЩЁ ДОЗУ В ДОЛ Г ГОГДОН Я БЛЯТЬК ЛКЩКЩКЩУДУ

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
HATE HATE HATE HATE UUUUUUUUUUU ТАКОЙ ТЫ ГОВНЮК Я ПРОСТО ЛХУЕВАЮ ПЛДКЗУХ ГОНДОН ТЫ

**user** _p3n2y__wise_ **is blocked**

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
перебесится и верну

 **[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
так

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
у кого-нибудь есть вопросы?)

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
тебя что

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
зовут минхёк?

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
......... мы слишком мало знакомы для таких вопросов

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Сколько мы ещё человек будем ждать?

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ну вообще я так прикинул что нужно ещё четыре или пять наверное хотя может и меньше у меня есть один знакомый он шарит во всём таком и у нетрайдера есть бро так что наверное ещё человека три четыре и хватит

**user** _p3n2y__wise_ **is unblocked**

**user** _p3n2y__wise_ **returned to** 조용한 집 **room**

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
только давайте без хуйни

 **[123tententententenntent1111111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1111111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1111111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1111111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1111111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1111111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1111111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1111111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1111111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1111111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1111111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1111111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**user** _123tententententenntent1111111_ **is blocked**

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
хаотик когда ты закроешь ёбанный тред от таких ебаклаков это невыносимо блять

 **[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
когда надо будет

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
......

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
заебися пахнет пися

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ой иди нахуй

**[123tententententenntent12345111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent12345111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent12345111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent12345111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent12345111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent12345111]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**user** _123tententententenntent12345111_ **is blocked**

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
O u vas tut vesyelo

 **[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
Privet

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
Kak k vam zapisat’sya?

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Оформляешь членскую карту.

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Деньги кидать мне на счёт. Через два месяца придёт ответ

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
Я ЖЕ ПРОСИЛ БЕЗ ХУЙНИ

**[c4nts34h4ttttterzzzz]**  
Б3Р3ГNCЬ 0Н0 П0ДЖNДА3Т В Т3МН0Т3 N Х0Ч3Т П0ЙМ4ТЬ Т3БЯ У М3НЯ М4Л0 ВР3М3НN П0МНN Н3 СМ0ТРN В З3РК4Л4 Н3 ВЫГЛЯДЫВ4Й В 0КН4 П0МНN Т3МН0Т4 0П4СН4 П0МНN Я ПР3ДУПР3ЖД4Л Т3БЯ ВСТР3ТNМСЯ Н4 Т0Й СТ0Р0Н3 В К0МН4Т3 С Т3Л3Ф0Н4МN y0ur f4v0r1t3 w0rst n1ghtm4r3 w1th l0v3

**[c4nts34h4ttttterzzzz]**  
Б3Р3ГNCЬ 0Н0 П0ДЖNДА3Т В Т3МН0Т3 N Х0Ч3Т П0ЙМ4ТЬ Т3БЯ У М3НЯ М4Л0 ВР3М3НN П0МНN Н3 СМ0ТРN В З3РК4Л4 Н3 ВЫГЛЯДЫВ4Й В 0КН4 П0МНN Т3МН0Т4 0П4СН4 П0МНN Я ПР3ДУПР3ЖД4Л Т3БЯ ВСТР3ТNМСЯ Н4 Т0Й СТ0Р0Н3 В К0МН4Т3 С Т3Л3Ф0Н4МN y0ur f4v0r1t3 w0rst n1ghtm4r3 w1th l0v3

**[c4nts34h4ttttterzzzz]**  
Б3Р3ГNCЬ 0Н0 П0ДЖNДА3Т В Т3МН0Т3 N Х0Ч3Т П0ЙМ4ТЬ Т3БЯ У М3НЯ М4Л0 ВР3М3НN П0МНN Н3 СМ0ТРN В З3РК4Л4 Н3 ВЫГЛЯДЫВ4Й В 0КН4 П0МНN Т3МН0Т4 0П4СН4 П0МНN Я ПР3ДУПР3ЖД4Л Т3БЯ ВСТР3ТNМСЯ Н4 Т0Й СТ0Р0Н3 В К0МН4Т3 С Т3Л3Ф0Н4МN y0ur f4v0r1t3 w0rst n1ghtm4r3 w1th l0v3

**[c4nts34h4ttttterzzzz]**  
Б3Р3ГNCЬ 0Н0 П0ДЖNДА3Т В Т3МН0Т3 N Х0Ч3Т П0ЙМ4ТЬ Т3БЯ У М3НЯ М4ЛЖД4Л Т3БЯ ВСТР3ТNМСЯ Н4 Т0Й СТ0Р0Н3 В К0МН4Т3 С Т3Л3Ф0Н4МN y0ur f4v0r1t3 w0rst n1ghtm4r3 ДЖNДА3Т В Т3МН0Т3 N Х0Ч3Т П0ЙМ4ТЬ Т3БЯ У М3НЯ М4Л0 ВР3М3НN П0МНN Н3 СМ0ТРN В З3РК4Л4 Н3 ВЫГЛЯДЫВ4Й В 0КН4 П0МНUSIEIDOK DKDIFIWOW OOCK CNXN JWWIOW37 83929298 3883 991 USIJW UIEOWKKVVO ISIOQOQ SUCK ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ACCES DENIED ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ACCES DENIED ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ACCES DENIED ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ACCES DENIED

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
........Vi cho-nibud’ ponyali?

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
только то что нас ждут

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
может его заблочить на всякий случай

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
тебе бы только заблочить

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
ну извини хоть ктото тут думает про чистоту чата

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
спи с козой

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
:Р

**[jaejae_67897]**  
привет

**[jaejae_67897]**  
я хотел узнать вы ещё ищите кого-то для уровней

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
да всё ещё!!

**[jaejae_67897]**  
ч знаю что это может прозвучит странно но я бы хотел коечто уточнить

**[jaejae_67897]**  
где-то в привате

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
нихуя ты долбаёб братишка а членскую карточку тебе выдать а приглашение с голубями прислать а

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
а может лучше сразу нахуй

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
жэжэ пиши в приват в скайпе сейчас созвонимся про такое надо рассказывать лично

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
ЧЕГООООООООООО

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
../:):&48939.@:@;@,;291919

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
МИНХЁК

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
гугл помоги что делать если твой друг шароёб

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Слушай, имей уважение

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Мог бы цитирование поставить

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
:Р

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
A chto, tak mojno bilo?

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
хуй пойми как тут можно было а как нельзя блять честное слово

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
так его что

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
правда зовут минхёк?


	4. cha0tt1K_usss_lesS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [123tententententenntent111213]  
> ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akmu — melted

хх.12.13

Вечером снова скучно; Юно никто не пишет с заказами, реферат по основам криптографии он уже скинул, а Тэён сегодня решил остаться в общаге (великая битва: они с Намджуном против макета торгового центра в пригороде). Он сидит перед ноутбуком, со скучающим видом крутит по столу пистолет; смотрит в окно — снег валит не переставая и он мысленно радуется, что завтра никуда не нужно идти (дорожку перед домом всё равно придётся чистить). На диване рядом лежит небольшая горка карамелек: лимонные, мятные, малиновые, пара лакричных — исчезает она так же быстро, как и появилась. Он хрустит так громко, что даже музыка на фоне немного теряется, хотя он особо и не вслушивается — все рождественские песни звучат одинаково скучно (а песни из диснеевских мультиков — подавно). Юно скроллит форумы, надеется найти что-то интересное и не связанное с цп или пиратскими аниме; на выбор: очередной политический срач «Северная Корея: за или против?», «курс биткоина на 2014 год: прогнозы, анализ, варианты выгодных вложений», три новые темы с рекламой онлайн-борделей и лёгких наркотиков. У него только через двадцать минут скачается «Игра Престолов» и надо как-то убить время, но делать решительно нечего; он думает позвонить Тэёну в скайпе и посмотреть, как они с Намджуном ругаются (в прошлый раз они оба были злыми и перемазанными в блёстках — Юно даже сделал пару скринов), но на всякий случай решает обновить страницу с обсуждениями. В теме с названием «тихий дом» появляется несколько новых сообщений, Юно не задумываясь кликает на начало.  
Первые несколько сообщений — неумелые игры с залго-шрифтом — он со скучающим видом пролистывает, отправляя в рот ещё несколько конфет (мята с лимоном сочетается не очень). Дальше не лучше: жалоба, спам на хинди, спам на японском, много спама на тайском ( _слишком_ много), первые попытки в диалог с автором темы и его приятелем — всё за вчерашний день. Юно пролистывает до того момента, как тайского спаммера блочат.

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
спасибо и извините что так долго меня выырубило

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
так вот

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
глубоко глубоко в русском интернете (дада бешеные бледнолицые якудзы ссср бомбы и вся хуйня) ходит прикольная байка про уровни глубины.мы тут все не пальцем деланные и знаем что всё что есть в гугле это только малая часть всего того что есть _вообще_ и то что здесь у нас с вами происходит _волшебство_ магия м@g1c иэто клёво хотя бы потому чт0 мы можем свободно сл@ть всех нахуй и не париться

Юно скептически фыркает и обновляет, проверяя новые сообщения.

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
!!!НО!!! мои источники и гугл-переводчик говорят что есть что-то **ЕЩЁ** глубже чем мы сейчас и вот **ЭТО САМОЕ ОНО** это то что даёт тебе силу и мощь такую что просто **усраться**. это место называется тихий дом и я хочу до него докопаться потому что кто-то обещаетчто там познаешь вообще всё, а значит сможешь делать что угодно и исправить что хочешь в любой момент времени ВЫ ВООБЩЕ ПОНИМАЕТЕ КАК ЭТО КЛАССНО ВООБЩЕ?!!??!!??!»??!»№?!»? №?!»№??! №;?!»;?

Внизу выскакивает уведомление: сериал скачался. Юно без сожалений закрывает браузер и больше не вспоминает об этом.

— Останешься у меня на каникулы?  
Тэён ест бургер с курицей — из него лезет плавленный сыр и листок салата. По подносу рядом разбросана картошка фри и стоит полупустая упаковка соуса «барбекю». Юно смотрит как он ест, допивая молочный коктейль — клубничный, нежно-розового цвета — и заедая его печеньем с шоколадной крошкой.   
— Ну, если ты не против, то да, — отвечает он, протягивая руку к стаканчику с колой.   
— Я очень хочу. В прошлом году было здорово.  
— Ага, мне тоже понравилось. Особенно в тот момент, когда были бенгальские огни и тёмное пиво.   
— Да, можем повторить.  
— Нет, нужно что-то новенькое. Как на счёт диснеевских мультиков?  
— «Сто один далматинец»?  
— Вообще, я хотел предложить «Все псы попадают в Рай», но потом вспомнил, что это не Дисней.  
— А есть разница?  
Тэён пожимает плечами.  
— В Диснее много и классно поют. Смотрел «Мулан»? Вышка.  
— Смотрел «Бэмби». Песен не помню, но ревел сильно.  
— Да, «Бэмби» — это тяжело.   
В кафе всё вокруг увешано разноцветной мишурой и ветками искусственной ели, а всё окно занавешено желтыми гирляндами — их включают по вечерам (Юно проходил вчера мимо).   
— Как там ваш макет?  
— Жопошно, но мы сдали. Я устал просто пиздец, — Тэён макает картошку в соус и отправляет её себе в рот (пачкает подбородок, но тут же вытирает салфеткой). — Как твои долги?  
— Учебные? Сдал. А заказные сегодня-завтра надо будет подправить, проверить и можно будет высылать вместо подарков, — на входе кто-то опрокидывает поднос с едой, Юно вздрагивает и оборачивается. У парня вся шапка расшита тайскими буквами и знаками вопроса. Он смотрит на Тэёна и вспоминает, что хотел спросить ещё вчера. — Слушай, а ты вчера заходил на форум?  
— Ну так, минут на двадцать, передохнуть. А что?  
— Видел тему про «Тихий дом»?  
— Ну да, было дело. Полазил, ничего особенного. Видел этого чувака раньше, он всё время находит какие-то супер-странные и криповые теории и пытается их доказать. Он то ли дикий фанбой SCP и хочет в их тусовку, то ли ему просто заняться нечем. Он даже файлы смерти пытался декодить, только выходило как-то тупо, — Тэён пожимает плечами и откусывает от бургера. Юно задумчиво грызёт трубочку. — А что, тебя заинтересовало?  
— Не особо. Просто вспомнилось.  
— Бывает. Ну, если полезешь — расскажи потом. Юслесс не вредный, насколько я знаю.   
— Не вредный, но и не вкусный, — Юно тащит у Тэёна картошку и макает её в молочный коктейль. Тэён кривится и ворчит про дурной вкус и объятия с туалетом. Юно пихает его коленом под столом и смеётся.

— Знаешь, ты тяжелый, — Юно в ответ только невнятно мычит, грея руки в карманах чужой толстовки. Тэён вздыхает, перебирая волосы у него на голове холодными пальцами. — Сильно устал?  
Он снова мычит — что-то похожее на «угу» или типа того; после того, как они вернулись домой он сразу ушёл в подвал, работать и вернулся только сейчас. Руки перемазаны в масле, а от волос воняет, как от сварки. Сил идти в душ нет, да и смысла особого — тоже, всё равно скоро нужно опять идти работать.   
Тэён слабо улыбается, сползая с подлокотника на диван, Юно лениво приподнимается на локтях, готовый вот-вот упасть обратно и уткнуться в тэёнову шею (может быть пару часов подремать и потом пойти работать дальше). С края дивана падает пистолет, грохочет так, что они оба вздрагивают. Тэён смотрит на поблёскивающий чёрный глок с недоумением. Юно прикусывает нижнюю губу и уже жалеет, что решил притащить его с собой наверх.  
— Ты всё ещё нормально с этим? В смысле, с оружием и такими штуками? — Тэён кивает.  
— Ты ведь не забыл где и как мы познакомились?  
Юно мотает головой и прислоняется лбом ко лбу Тэёна; они слабо улыбаются друг другу. За окном снова метёт снег и температура стремительно падает. В прогнозе погоды говорили, что ночью может похолодеть до минус пятнадцати, а с утра снова будет метель («по возможности, оставайтесь дома и согревайтесь горячим чаем и нашими тёплыми песнями»).  
— В Торонто сейчас тоже мороз.  
Они тихо смеются и Юно снова переползает к Тэёну на грудь. Шутки из Скотта Пилигрима странная вещь — ты можешь пользоваться ими каждый день и даже не замечать, но в определённый момент всё резко становится на свои места — прямо как в пазлах (прямо как сейчас).  
— Хорошо, что есть с кем греться, — Тэён глухо выдыхает, когда тёплые ладони Юно ложатся на его рёбра. Юно вздрагивает, чувствуя холодные пальцы Тэёна на своей шее.  
Глок так и остаётся лежать на полу.

До праздников остаётся ровно неделя: самое суетливое время в году. Юно проверяет личные сообщения: отчёт о доставке, отчёт о доставке, благодарности от Сычена, отчёт о доставке, анкета от meoww_xiaorr, новые сообщения в теме «Тихий дом». На последнее он смотрит с недоумением: на обновления он не подписывался, тогда какого чёрта? Переходит по ссылке на те комментарии, после которых он сам вышел: несколько сообщений заинтересовавшихся, спам на тайском (много спама на тайском), по паре сообщений на арабском (он загоняет в переводчике, но тот выдаёт полную бессмыслицу) и в конце — тарабарщина с цифрами и буквами, такая же неловкая попытка в крипипасту, как залго-шрифт в начале темы. Юно это напоминает дерьмовую игру в альтернативной реальности, потому что выглядит она до ужаса скучной и непродуманной; он почти уверен — в итоге их заведут в домик на окраине города и там они увидят огромное ничего, на которое они потратят полгода или больше (в лучшем случае). 

**[jaejae_67897]**  
привет

**[jaejae_67897]**  
я хотел узнать вы ещё ищите кого-то для уровней

Юно так уверен в том, что всё это просто бесполезный квест, что ему хочется поверить это наверняка.  
Около часа ничего не происходит. Он мешает в чашке хлопья с молоком и поверяет обновления — глухо;  
пытается попасть дротиком в мишень на стене (делает очередную дырку рядом) и проверяет обновления — ничего;  
чистит дуло пистолета, попутно распечатывая пачку с конфетами, и проверяет обновления — пустота.  
Он уже думает, что браузер можно закрывать и сейчас никто ему отвечать не будет, как вдруг

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
да всё ещё!!

В доме резко выключается свет: экран ноутбука темнеет, а гирлянды на кухне и вовсе гаснут. Юно на всякий случай смотрит на модем рядом с тумбочкой — тоже не горит.  
— Суки, — устало говорит он, откидываясь на диван.

Несколько часов безделья (почти три, на самом деле, но кто считает?) ни к чему не привели; заснуть он так и не сумел, хотя искренне пытался, для чтения или работы было слишком темно, а выходить на улицу настроения совершенно не было — холодно. Тэёну он не пишет — у него экзамен завтра, ему не до того; эти почти три часа он просто _ждёт_ и пытается уснуть (выходит только отлежать все бока и уронить стопку книг со стола). Поэтому когда гирлянды напротив резко зажигаются, а экран ноутбука становится ярче — он с готовностью подскакивает и заново открывает браузер, спешно набирая сообщение в тему: «хочется кое-что уточнить в привате». Он уверен — если это всё полная хрень, его заблочат точно так же, как многих до этого. 

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
нихуя ты долбаёб братишка а членскую карточку тебе выдать а приглашение с голубями прислать а

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
а может лучше сразу нахуй

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
жэжэ пиши в приват в скайпе сейчас созвонимся про такое надо рассказывать лично

Юно с минуту сидит с открытым ртом и пытается понять, что ему сейчас предложили — доходит фигово. Он открывает диалог с cha0tt1k_usss_lesS и пытается понять, действительно ли ему это нужно?  
Может стоит сказать, что передумал или, что за ним сейчас придут полицейские? С другой стороны, _«юслесс не вредный»_ , значит, ничего плохого от скайпа не случится?  
Это же как с интернет-приятелем созваниваться, да?  
Юно скидывает свой ник и запускает скайп. Через минуту ему приходит запрос и сообщение:

__

u kn0w what pacific houz iz7? ;)


	5. _pacifichouse_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [p3n2y__wise]  
> ещё одно тупое сообщение и я удалю вам интернет

**[123tententententenntent123991]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent123991]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent123991]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent123991]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
ОВДАЗУЗУЖАЖАЗКХЗЦ ОПЯТЬ ЭТА ЕБЕНЬ ДА СКОЛЬКО СУКА МОЖНО НА ВАС БЛЯТТ НЕ НАПАСЁШЬСЯ СУКА АЛАЩАЖЖУЭФЭЫ

**[123tententententenntent123991]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent123991]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent123991]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**user** _123tententententenntent123991_ **is blocked**

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
ещё одно тупое сообщение и я удалю вам интернет

 **[p3n2y__wise]**  
не шучу

**[123tententententenntent1277899]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1277899]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1277899]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1277899]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1277899]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent1277899]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**user** _123tententententenntent1277899_ **is blocked**

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
когда он уже продаст ебучий дом заебал гондон

 **[netriderwanteat0986]**  
https://pp.userapi.com/c846218/v846218664/6f6a4/8syJDzCIVB4.jpg

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Что это...

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
всмысле что это файл смерти инфа сотка полюбому вырезка из видоса для умирания

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
у меня в штанах такой файл смерти

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Смерь наступает от смеха?

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Но вообще, это и правда выглядит опасно

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Если нетрайдер умрёт, я забираю его долю себе!!

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
долю хуёв за щеку?

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Долю лещей тебе по ебалу

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
.........

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
я больше ничего вам кидать не буду

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Слава богу

**[agressiveharewthhorns]**  
никто не хочет поговорить о господе боге нашем спасителе кристофере нолане?

**user** _agressiveharewthhorns_ **is blocked**

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
соре мы тут исповедуем религию глубокого погружения в жопы интернета нам не до проебавшихся ноунэймлв

 **[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
A razve eto ne rejisser novogo Batmena?

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
вообще похуй

**[hhahahahllllol8897]**  
D0 U 4FR14D 0F D4RKN3SS MY FR13ND?? BC 1 KN0W SMTHNG U SH0ULD UND3RST4ND..........

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
блять опять ёбанные конспирологии как же вы затрахали _@cha0tt1K_usss_lesS_ молю давай закроем ёбанный тред они же не успокоятся

**[hhahahahllllol8897]**  
TH3 D33P3R U G0, TH3 M0R3 U F33L D3SP3R4T3

**[hhahahahllllol8897]**  
U SH0ULD B3 4FR41D 0F D4RKN3SS MY D4Rl1NG

**user** _hhahahahllllol8897_ **is blocked**

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
я устал от этой хуйни

 **[antifannkpssholy7777777]**  
hi do u need participants to trip ?????????

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
hi sorry no

**user** _antifannkpssholy7777777_ **is blocked**

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ребята короче ща вот скоро совсем сделаю нам чатик там все познакомимся будем думать чекак

 **[p3n2y__wise]**  
можкт мне чат сделать ты с ними лажаешь

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
я сам не мешай

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
лан

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
лохонёшься не ной


	6. _pacifichouse_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> user cha0tt1K_usss_lesS started a secter chat 조용한 집

**user** _cha0tt1K_usss_lesS_ **started a secter chat** 조용한 집

**user** _RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _easypeasypumpiemf678_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _netriderwanteat0986_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _chanypunchlinnne_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _N33DM0R3T1M32131_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _exXxyYysexXxy_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _kkkMoTto_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _123tententententenntent111213_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _L4T3M4CH1N3_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _yonggg_ndchill_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _jaejae_67897_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _p3n2y__wise_ **was invited to chat**

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

 **[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[kkkMoTto]**  
私はここで何をしていますか？？？？

**[kkkMoTto]**  
彼らはここで薬を販売していますか？？？？

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[kkkMoTto]**  
クレイジーな韓国人....

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[chanypunchlinnne]**  
ребята продаю гараж кому надо

**[chanypunchlinnne]**  
хороший гараж купите

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[kkkMoTto]**  
ああ私のタイの兄弟

**[kkkMoTto]**  
こんにちは

**[kkkMoTto]**  
お元気ですか？

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[kkkMoTto]**  
...悪夢

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[N33DM0R3T1M32131]**  
just tell me why 想和你漫步幸福花露里.....................

**[N33DM0R3T1M32131]**  
tell me why 沉浸在恋爱幻想的少女.................

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัด

**[N33DM0R3T1M32131]**  
tell me why 好想好想奇迹的相遇梦幻般 destiny......................

**[L4T3M4CH1N3]**  
бля

**the chat** 조용한 집 **was deleted**


	7. раcka4ka. fire meets wat????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [p3n2y__wise]   
> и вот теперь 
> 
> [p3n2y__wise]   
> когда мы все тут с вами соьрались 
> 
> [p3n2y__wise]   
> хочу сказать ОЧЕНЬ важную вещь 
> 
> [p3n2y__wise]   
> МИНХЁК ОПЯТЬ ЛОХОНУЛСЯ ШААЛЛУЩУЩА

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melanie martinez — mad hatter  
> 세븐틴 — flower

Юно не знает, что он ожидал перед собой увидеть. В смысле, как это вообще возможно — чего-то ждать, когда ты созваниваешься с чуваком из дипвеба? В голове промелькнуло несколько дурацких образов из верхнего интернета (педофилы с толстыми стёклами очков и сальными волосами, прокуренные бледные наркоманы, полицейские в форме), но он быстро их отмёл — сам знает, как наверху ошибаются. Да и не вяжется это со скайпом, такие люди скорее будут скрываться за текстом из ц1фр и бykv, а не лезть в видеочаты (так казалось Юно).  
У Юслесса растрёпанные волосы и ярко-красный халат. Свет от компьютера захватывает только кресло позади: на нём свалена куча одежды и несколько пустых коробок для лампочек. Он широко улыбается, подбородок — на скрещённых пальцах.  
— Привет, — у него приятный голос. — Я Минхёк.  
— Юно, — на автомате отвечает он, даже не подумав, что настоящее имя упоминать не стоит.  
— А почему джэджэ?  
— Первое и второе имя.  
— Как в Америке?  
— Типа того.  
— Прикольно. Так, что у тебя за вопросы?  
И тут Юно понимает, что обосрался: он до последнего думал, что созваниваться с ним никто не будет, поэтому и вопросы (даже самые тупые) он не придумал, и говорит в итоге первое, что приходит в голову.  
— Как ты вообще попал на русские ресурсы? Ну, в смысле, fundamental interconnectedness of all things правильная штука, но всё-таки? — на английском у него заплетается язык и он чуть не плюёт в камеру.  
— А ты у нас любитель фантастики, да? — Минхёк улыбается, тянет ко рту ярко-красную кружку, шумно отхлёбывает. — Но вообще, ты прав — всё взаимосвязано. Хотя, если подумать, то не очень сильно. Ну, ты же слышал про NESCA, да? Ну вот, я так набрёл на одну тему в runion, там тоже сидели ребята, которые интересовались всякими штуками. Ну, я начал прогонять сообщения через переводчик, нихрена не понял, но потом позвал Джису и она помогла, потому что учит русский. Короче, от неё я узнал про тихий дом, про то, как называются уровни и вот это всё! Классно, правда?  
Он чуть не проливает содержимое кружки, пока рассказывает, активно машет руками и ёрзает в кресле; Юно слушает его с улыбкой — сразу вспоминается, что про него говорил Тэён. За окном начинает лаять собака; он раздражённо смотрит на улицу и еле сдерживается, чтобы не крикнуть: «заткнись уже!».  
— А как ты вообще это планируешь делать? Мы всей компанией соберёмся у кого-то дома или что?  
— Нет! Ну, то есть, дома было бы неплохо, но вот Донён, который нетрайдер, сейчас учится в Пусане, а Сочжон, которая эксисекси, сейчас живёт и работает на окраине Ынпёна, ей немного не до того, чтобы куда-то ещё приезжать, — Минхёк громко шмыгает носом и убирает чёлку со лба. — Ну, и вообще, мало ли кто к нам ещё присоединится, вдруг кто-то из других стран или городов. Так что скайп или чат. Ещё не понятно.  
— А как же языковой барьер?  
— Ну… ты же знаешь английский?  
— Я ещё не согласился с вами работать.  
— Да ладно тебе, Юно, я же по глазам вижу, что ты заинтересовался!  
— Не знал, что пиксели в моих глазах так много говорят, — Минхёк смеётся и тянет в рот сигарету, шумно затягивается. Юно грызёт ноготь на большом пальце. Вообще, он и правда подумал, что это может быть забавным. Такое развлечение, ни к чему не обязывающее, между учёбой и работой. К тому же, скоро каникулы, а Тэён как раз хотел что-то новое в этом году. — Окей, может быть это прикольно, но я не уверен. В смысле, это же куча времени, да?  
— Ну, ты прав, не часок на форуме посидеть. Но просто представь сколько всего можно будет отыскать, пока мы там будем!  
— Например?  
— Всё тебе расскажи!  
— И покажи. Блин, ну ты же сам хочешь, чтобы я у тебя был в команде. Мне, правда, непонятно почему…  
— А тут всё просто. Я видел тебя пару раз на форумах, знаю, чем ты занимаешься. У тебя неплохая репутация и ты не очень похож на говнюка. Это самое главное, я не хочу работать с говнюками.  
— Продавец оружия уже не говнюк?  
— Тот, который старается узнать зачем покупают — нет, — Юно задумчиво чешет затылок. Минхёк сбрасывает пепел в красную кружку. — Слушай, ты ведь можешь подумать над этим, верно? А я могу подержать тред открытым пару дней. В любом случае, народу ещё недостаточно, как мне кажется.

Складка на простыне неприятно упирается в задницу. Юно бы поправил, но ему слишком лениво; всё, на что его хватает — медленно перебирать влажные волосы на затылке Тэёна и смотреть, как тот часто дышит, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. В комнате душно: тяжёлый запах ароматических палочек мешается с потом и апельсинами (кожура от двух валяется около кровати); Тэён просит открыть окно.  
— Мне лень, — тянет Юно, прикрывая глаза; морщит нос, когда слышит тихое тэёновское _говнюк_ и прижимает его к себе, когда тот пытается через него перелезть. — Погоди немного.  
— Мы тут сваримся, — Тэён убирает влажную чёлку со лба. Взгляд у него недовольный, немного усталый. Юно слабо улыбается, медленно водит кончиками пальцев по чужим бокам, заранее извиняясь за возможные синяки. Тэён набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и дует в лицо — Юно снова морщится, но улыбается сильнее. — А ещё ты обещал, что мы заварим тот чай из Китая.  
— А до завтра не подождёт?  
— Ты спишь до обеда, а мне к первой паре.  
Тэён целует его в щёку и быстро щипает за бок — Юно резко подскакивает с кровати и пытается ухватить его за руку, но получается только воздух. Из коридора слышен звонкий смех и просьбу захватить штаны или плед, а ещё — шлёпанье голых стоп по кафелю. Юно чешет затылок, оглядываясь в поисках одежды, но видит только апельсиновые корки и одеяло, комом сваленное на полу (корки он решает оставить до завтра; одеяло накидывает на плечи и выходит в тёмный коридор).  
Тэён сидит на столешнице, скрестив ноги, и смотрит на сине-голубое свечение чайника — ждёт, пока закипит вода. На ногах — оранжевые пляжные шорты — Юно сегодня в них ходил, кажется, или просто оставил где-то на диване (мелочи запоминаются плохо). Он плюхается на стул напротив, убирает с головы капюшон одеяла и смотрит, как Тэён медленно качает лодыжками в воздухе.  
— Ты не передумал? На счёт «Дома»?  
— Я не очень хочу, — Тэён неопределённо мотает головой. — Дело не в том, что мне страшно или типа того. Мы же оба понимаем, что это скорее всего какая-то бесполезная утка или приколы придурков из России. Просто времени это всё равно будет отнимать много. Я сталкерил до того, как мы познакомились, там можно иногда по несколько часов просто не вылезать, а потом понять, что это всё было хуйнёй. А тут ещё и учёба сейчас. Да ты и сам не особо хочешь, как я понимаю?  
— Ну, один бы не очень хотел.  
Чайник щёлкает и резко гаснет: светят только лампочки из вытяжки, видно не очень хорошо. Тэён спрыгивает на пол и идёт за заварником — они купили его прошлой весной на одном из фестивалей — возвращается, заливает в него немного воды и несколько секунд болтает её туда-сюда.  
— А в чём смысл? Ну, то есть, я понимаю, что прикольно и всё такое, но как-то такое себе, — он выливает воду в раковину, тянется за чаем от Сычена. Юно обнимает его со спины и накрывает их обоих одеялом. Тэён фыркает — чёлка щекочет ему шею — и чуть не роняет чай на пол.  
— Новое хобби, прикольно же, — он проводит носом по чужой шее, Тэён пожимает плечами, пытаясь не рассыпать заварку мимо чайника. — Новые приколы, знакомства.  
— Ещё больше юслесса вокруг, класс.  
— Ну, там же не только он. Ещё я.  
— Ну, это в корне всё меняет! — Юно шлёпает его по бедру, он только громко смеётся и ставит заварник на подставку со свечей. — Где зажигалка? Чай пить будешь?  
— Не знаю, — Тэён тяжело вздыхает, резко разворачиваясь в руках Юно.  
— Ты не успокоишься, да? — он в ответ качает головой. Тэён цокает языком, перекладывая руки на плечи Юно, — Хорошо. Давай попробуем сыграть в эту хуйню.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Ну, ты же сам сказал, что можно будет ливнуть, в случае чего, — Юно широко улыбается и тянется его поцеловать. Тэён выставляет ладонь перед его лицом, — Зажигалку!  
Юно фыркает и тянет одну руку в карман шорт на Тэёне. Через секунду вертит зажигалкой перед чужим лицом. Тэён улыбается и тянется к губам Юно; одеяло валится на пол.  
За окном снова воет собака.

— Ну, что там?  
Тэён заглядывает через плечо Юно, пытаясь сходу разобрать, что пишут в новом чате.

**[kkkMoTto]**  
こんにちは

**[kkkMoTto]**  
お元気ですか？

— В основном — спам.  
Юно думает, что пеннивайз не врал, когда говорил, что Минхёк лажает с чатами — сейчас в их общем привате столько левых людей, что у него уже глаза болят, даже этот продавец дома на Пхукете и ещё несколько человек из начала треда. Он замечает в приглашённых Донёна (кажется, его так зовут) и эксисекси — имени он так и не запомнил — и тяжело вздыхает. Как с этим работать — не понятно.  
— Как думаешь, я успею сгонять в душ?

**[kkkMoTto]**  
…悪夢

— И не один раз.  
Тэён кивает и уходит в сторону ванной (с улыбкой ерошит волосы Юно).

**[123tententententenntent111213]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้บ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[N33DM0R3T1M32131]**  
tell me why 好想好想奇迹的相遇梦幻般 destiny......................

**[L4T3M4CH1N3]**  
бля

**the chat** 조용한 집 **was deleted**

В новый чат их с Тэёном зовут одними из первых, он даже успевает удивиться (пеннивайз его, кажется, недолюбливает). Ещё через пару минут добавляются все остальные, Юно успевает посчитать — восемь человек вместе с ними.  
— Прикольно, — говорит он вслух, оборачиваясь на шум из ванной — Тэён выходит из душа.

 **[p3n2y__wise]**  
и вот теперь

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
когда мы все тут с вами соьрались

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
хочу сказать ОЧЕНЬ важную вещь

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
МИНХЁК ОПЯТЬ ЛОХОНУЛСЯ ШААЛЛУЩУЩА

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
это все новости к этому часу


	8. _pacifichouse_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [p3n2y__wise]  
> это все новости к этому часу

**user** _p3n2y__wise_ **started a secter chat** 조용한 집

**user** _RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _easypeasypumpiemf678_ **was invited to chat**

**user** netriderwanteat0986 **was invited to chat**

**user** _exXxyYysexXxy_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _yonggg_ndchill_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _jaejae_67897_ **was invited to chat**

**user** _cha0tt1K_usss_lesS_ **was invited to chat**

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
и вот теперь

 **[p3n2y__wise]**  
когда мы все тут с вами соьрались

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
хочу сказать ОЧЕНЬ важную вещь

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
МИНХЁК ОПЯТЬ ЛОХОНУЛСЯ ШААЛЛУЩУЩА

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
это все новости к этому часу

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
слушай иди нахуй

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
чаты это блять сложно

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
сложно краситься с закрытыми глазами

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
а делать чаты это простое говно

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
изипизи ты мне уже нравишься

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
слава богу god bless you

**[jaejae_67897]**  
это все?

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
да теперь точно все!!!!

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ну что я думаю теперь нам всем надо познакомиться потому что у когото просто нечитаемые имена и проще по именам я думаю

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
я минхёк !

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
ну это и так было понятно.....

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
в смысле :(

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
я йери люблю группу paramore и пивасик

**[jaejae_67897]**  
юно

**[jaejae_67897]**  
тот который young and chill тэён, но он отошёл

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
вы что соседи

**[jaejae_67897]**  
типа того

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
я чжухон люблю банить всяких гондонов

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
а ещё он похож на злого школьника

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Сочжон

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
попизди мне тут мой чат моя трава мои колёса

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
а ну я Донён мы с Йери вместе тусуемся сталкерим всякое

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
это всем конечно нужно знать

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
как будто нужно было знать про пиво

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
донён ты дурак пиво это стратегия мне нужно искать новых собутыльников ты засыпаешь после двух глотков

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
я люблю пиво

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
я люблю paramore

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
Ya Changkyun

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
а я нет

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ну вот мы все познакомились!!!!

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
и че дальше

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Многозначительная пауза во время разговоров про пиво

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
зачем говорить о пиве

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
пиво надо пить

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
Relatable

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
бля давайте без пиндосского я слишком тупой для языков

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
+

**[jaejae_67897]**  
а мы сегодня будем чтото обсуждать

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
если минхёк не уснул

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
он говорил что-то про схему интернета и что надо поискать как она работает и куда тыкать чтобы пролезть дальше

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
он тебе её не скидывал?

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
если бы скидывал мы бы уже что то думали

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
сорян

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
йери так что на счёт пива я угощаю

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
извини чжухон мама сегодня уже никуда не пускает ((

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
а завтра

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
а завтра в школу (((

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
вас ждать заебёшьсч я спать

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
без меня ничего не обсуждайте!!!!

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
ага конечно

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
Voobshe, ya toje poidoo. Ne skoochaite i pishite, esli chto

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
тут остался вообще кто

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Тебе не понравится ответ

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
ууууууууу пока

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
йери могу забрать после школы

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
спасибо но я пойду слушать парамор с сочжон <#3

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
;)

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
<#3 <#3 <#3 <#3 <#3

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
уууууууууууууууууу пока


	9. R3сT ИN R1Р

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11010000 10110011 11010000 10110100 11010000 10110101 100000 11010001 10000010 11010001 10001101 11010001 10010001 11010000 10111101 111111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halsey — haunting  
> joji — will he

На тюрьму из фильмов это не очень похоже. По крайней мере, представлял он себе её не так; тут должно было быть много серого, крепкие мужчины в форме через каждые два шага (и шокеры вместо пушек), а одежда — жесткая, ткань почти как наждачка, что даже стоять в ней неудобно, чего уж говорить о ходьбе или беге.  
Из допросной Юно отводят в раздевалку, выдают тёплую кофту, мягкие штаны на резинке и пару носков (тапки он оставляет свои). Охранник смотрит, как он переодевается — взгляд не отводит, хмурится. Наверное, он должен чувствовать себя некомфортно.  
Юно смотрит на него пустыми глазами; в голове немного шумно, а глаза слипаются. Ему хочется домой, под тёплое мягкое одеяло и смотреть на гирлянду над кроватью до того как он уснёт, а ещё, чтобы последних двух недель не существовало в принципе и gд3 tэ:3н  
Он не помнит как его приводят в комнату и не понимает, почему это не камера с жесткой кроватью на цепях и стрёмным туалетом в углу. Оглядывается на дверь — поверх небольшого окошка в верху стоит решётка, охранник смотрит через неё, всё так же хмуря брови.  
— Подонок, — говорит он, разворачивается и уходит.  
Юно не против. Он, видимо заслужил.  
Из окна под потолком выглядывает луна. Решётка тенью отражается на полу: кафельный, светлый, цвет сказать сложно — вокруг всё ещё темно, а от лунного света никакого толку. Юно на секунду задумывается о том, что было бы классно, если бы они с Тэёном тогда взяли тот неоновый ночник в виде месяца (думает, было бы круто, если бы вместо спутника на небе висел бы светильник, это было бы так странно и прикольно, что не укладывается толком в голове).¿гд3 т€:3n? 7  
Он падает лицом в подушку и почти сразу же отключается.

**}хлопок{**

Кажется, что он закрыл глаза всего минуту назад — чувствует себя паршиво с любой стороны: у него болит голова, болит спина и руки дрожат; вместо мыслей — спутанный клубок из обрывочных фраз со вчерашнего дня (что случилось, где, что вы делали, поднимайся, где, нам нужно, будьте осторожны, где мы, найди меня там, где где гдегдегдегдегде). Юно лениво поднимает голову: перед ним стоит вчерашний охранник, хмурится ещё больше. Наверное, спал так же хреново, как Юно, а может и вовсе не спал.  
— Вставай, — басит он. Юно пялится на его усы — густые, тёмные — думает, что часть можно было смело пересадить на место бровей. — Чего завис? Быстрее давай.  
Юно шмыгает носом, поднимаясь с кровати: пружины под ним мерзко скрипят — они оба кривятся с неприязни. Охранник пихает его к двери, они выходят в светлый просторный коридор, дверь за ними шумно захлопывается.  
Всё вокруг напоминает больницу, не хватает только запаха спирта с тихим пиканием приборов. И, пожалуй, врачей, да и вообще каких-нибудь людей: пока они идут до лифта ничего и никого не слышно, только громкие шаги. Юно думает, что это от недосыпа или типа того.  
Они спускаются на минус первый этаж; там всё так же светло и пусто. Охранник отводит его к одному из кабинетов, открывает дверь и подталкивает его внутрь.  
В кресле напротив входа сидит Ёнхо.  
— Смотрю, спал ты фигово, — первое, что он говорит. Юно неуверенно оглядывается на дверь позади — она захлопывается прямо перед его носом (он испуганно отшатывается и чуть не падает; Ёнхо позади глухо смеётся). — Сядь.  
Стул под ним скрипит и это уже начинает раздражать, Юно тянет в рот средний палец и начинает грызть ноготь, исподлобья смотрит на Ёнхо напротив. Он, наверное, тоже ночевал здесь: рубашка на нём мятая, а волосы всё такие же грязные. Юно хочется как-нибудь съязвить.  
— Сегодня так же будешь молчать? — он раздражает буквально всем: от манеры речи до того как он шумно отхлёбывает из чашки. Юно искренне желает ему подавиться. — Грустно. Может быть, мне стоит начать?  
Юно продолжает молча грызть ноготь.  
— Чон Юно, Джэхён, девяносто четвёртого года рождения. Не женат, детей нет. Студент второго курса Пхоханского университета, факультета компьютерных технологий, заочник.  
— Вы как будто резюме читаете.  
— Я бы тогда начал с опыта работы в области создания оружия. Ты же этим занимался в последние пару лет?  
— Так важно, чем я занимался последние пару лет?  
— Нам важно всё, — у Юно тупое чувство, что его и правда собираются брать на работу (работу, которую он не просил). Ёнхо тяжело вздыхает и ставит кружку у самого края стола. — Как давно вы знакомы с Ли Минхёком?  
— Сколько времени Ким Йерим употребляла наркотики?  
— Что находится на втором ютьюбе?  
— Твои родители знают, чем ты занимаешься?  
— В чём суть видео «лиса на северной пустоши»?  
— Где вы познакомились с Ли Тэёном?  
Юно молчит и грызёт ноготь на указательном пальце. Ёнхо тянется за папкой на краю стола и роняет кружку — она звонко разбивается об пол. На минуту в кабинете повисает напряжённая тишина.  
— Ничего. У нас много времени. Посмотрим, кому надоест быстрее.

Ёнхо отпускает его где-то через полтора часа. Всё это время он задаёт очень много вопросов, часто даже не связанных между собой логически. Юно чувствует усталость — снова хочется прилечь на несколько часов (желательно под своё мягкое одеяло). Охранник ведёт его на минус третий этаж; чувствуется запах еды — столовая. У Юно громко урчит в животе; он не помнит, когда ел в последний раз. Вокруг очень светло: белые стены, яркие лампы над головой; а ещё шумно. Слышно, как гремят посудой и негромко гудят голоса (слова не разобрать, но Юно улыбается — ему хотелось услышать что-то кроме голоса Ёнхо или своих шагов).  
Они проходят в большой зал; чем-то напоминает кафе в икее, только по размеру меньше (он думает, что еда тут даже хуже, чем в икее и наверняка нет классного дешёвого мороженого). Юно оглядывается: когда они стояли около лифта ему казалось, что людей тут гораздо больше, а на деле занято всего несколько столиков в разных концах зала. Со стороны кухни слышится ругань. Юно неловко трёт шею, не зная куда стоит идти. Охранник позади него только громко и тяжело дышит, но ничего не говорит.  
— Юно? — доносится с другого конца зала. Он смотрит в сторону дальнего столика. Из-за стола поднимается Сочжон и бежит к нему.  
Он открывает рот от удивления, когда она вешается ему на шею, осторожно кладёт ладонь ей на спину.  
— Я так боялась, что вас там убило, — торопливо говорит она, кладя руки ему на плечи. У неё дрожит голос и глаза красные («она точно уже знает про Йери,» — думает Юно, осторожно убирая чёлку у неё со лба). Сочжон резко вертит головой вправо-влево, словно пытается найти кого-то ещё. — А где?  
— Что?  
Она открывает рот:  
— ███ ████?  
— Что? — Юно кажется, что он не расслышал, а может просто не понял. В голове у него снова становится шумно. Сочжон снова открывает рот.  
— テヨンはどこですか？  
— Что?  
У неё меняется цвет глаз: в них как будто начинает мелькать сменяющиеся qr-коды и столбики чисел; ему кажется, что она зависла — как программа на компьютере.  
— แทยองคือที่ไหน?  
— Что?  
У неё в глазах горит perfp://p4c1f1ch0uz.xcln/19920601_19911103/CALLMEBACK  
— Ч͏͙̺̹̻͎̱͇̥̪т̨̨̪̳͓̮̩͇̣̩͜о̧͜͏̬̩̮̞ͅ ̛̫̬̖̼͚͖͟с̡̙̟л̸͇̗у̶͠҉̝͉̳̞̪̝̘ч̵̴̙̺͎͘и̤͓̠͉͇͙̦̻̳̕͞л̖̠о͈̯̱̝̱͉̕с̡̛̰̥̗̞͚̳̙͕ь̭̦̝̠ ̶̠͕͟█̴͓̳̜͘█̵̡̭͓̳̕ ̼̟̳̕レ̠̥̹̹̻͡ベ҉̢̼̣͚͔̟̘̠ͅル҉̡͇͉̟̬̠͍b̶͈̦̥? ҉̤̕  
— Что?  
— Юно? — Сочжон смотрит на него с непониманием и беспокойством; её ладонь несильно сжимает его плечо.  
— Ты что-то спрашивала? — она отрицательно мотает головой. — Странно.  
— Есть хочешь? В любом случае, пойдём, присядем, — она тянет его за рукав в сторону дальнего столика (там уже сидят несколько человек). Юно не отвечает, а просто идёт за ней следом. Ему кажется, что он где-то просчитался, но пока непонятно где конкретно.  
Те немногие, кто сидит в столовой смотрят на них ровно до того момента, как они усаживаются за столик.

Есть резко перехотелось.  
Юно ковыряется в салате, пытаясь разобрать о чём все вокруг говорят. Сочжон сидит рядом и вертит в руках полупустую пачку сигарет — она обещала поговорить с ним обо всё позже, но он слабо представляет, как это может получиться — с ними обоими сидят по охраннику и их шумные соседи всё никак не могут успокоиться.  
— А я тебе говорю, мне обещали другое, совсем другое!  
— Отпуск на Канарах?  
— Ну уж точно не сидеть здесь взаперти.  
— Скажи спасибо, что не на нарах.  
Юно смотрит на перепалку без особого интереса: споры малолеток его не волновали, хотя он успел понять, что взаперти здесь не только они с Сочжон. Хотя, это было ожидаемо, в тюрьме не может быть всего двое заключённых.  
— Ну, мы же сейчас на них работаем! — парень с большим носом трясёт вилкой перед лицом другого. На неё нанизана маленькая сосиска. — Могли бы хотя бы дать поиграть в компик, а не просто шарить по левым сайтам внизу. Вон, ей же Сыльги сигареты дала.  
Он кивает в сторону Сочжон; она в ответ фыркает и поворачивается в сторону Юно.  
— Почему не ешь? — он пожимает плечами.  
— Если не хочешь, можешь отдать мне?  
— Заткнись, Донхёк, — парень рядом с ним пихает его локтем в бок. Юно пожимает плечами и двигает поднос с едой в его сторону (себе оставляет только стакан с водой). Парень по имени Джено довольно улыбается и высыпает его салат себе в тарелку.  
— Видишь, Тэиль-хён, тюрьмы не без добрых людей! — он довольно улыбается, отправляя сосиску с салатом себе в рот. Юно не может понять, что режет ухо больше — именные суффиксы или чужое чавканье — от всего этого он успел отвыкнуть. — Кстати, меня зовут Донхёк, а это Тэиль-хён.  
Он снова показывает вилкой на парня рядом; тот тяжело вздыхает и вымученно улыбается.  
— С Сочжон ты, видимо, знаком. Как зовут тебя?  
— Отстань от него, — раздражённо выдыхает Тэиль. — Он поди только от Ёнхо, не до тебя сейчас.  
— Я слышал, — не унимается Донхёк, — что Сочжон назвала тебя Юно. Тебя так зовут, да? А ты такой же старый, как эти двое? Я вот девяносто седьмого, самый младший здесь. Есть ещё Марк, но он девяносто шестого и тоже просто невыносимый, а ещё иногда мы видимся с Сиён, но её скоро переведут в другой штаб и это фигово, а…  
— Джэхён, — Юно вздыхает, пододвигая стакан с водой ближе к себе. Сочжон обеспокоенно оборачивается в его сторону и хмурит брови. — Меня зовут Джэхён.

11010000 10110011 11010000 10110100 11010000 10110101 100000 11010001 10000010 11010001 10001101 11010001 10010001 11010000 10111101 111111


	10. Я34l сt4Rt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]  
> естественно я обосрался
> 
> [cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]  
> обосрался и полез дальше

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothingness – no answer

— Ну, чего там? — Тэён падает на диван рядо с ним. Юно пожимает плечами и поворачивает ноутбук в его сторону.  
— Знакомимся, — отвечает он.

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
я минхёк!

— Его же вроде как палили с тем, как его зовут?  
— Может забыл или не обратил внимания? На него это похоже, — Юно чешет затылок и набирает сообщение с их именами.

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
ну это и так было понятно.....

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
в смысле: (

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
я йери люблю группу paramore и пивасик

— Знаешь, они все странные, — говорит Тэён, складывая полотенце. — Типа, какой смысл набирать настоящие имена в глубине?  
— Не знаю. Ну, а смысл скрывать? Там вроде не все пальцем деланные — не доебёшься даже при желании, а тут и желания нет, — Юно громко чихает, прикрывая рот рукой. на ладони остаются мелкие капли слюны — он вытирает их об домашние штаны. — А доверие — это важно.

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
я чжухон люблю банить всяких гондонов

— Ты им доверяешь?

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
попизди мне тут мой чат моя трава мои колёса

— Я пока не понял.  
— Прикольно, — Тэён кладёт голову ему на плечо и долго смотрит в экран ноутбука. — Блин, почему они говорят про пиво. Я тоже хочу пиво. У нас есть пиво?  
— Пиво есть в магазине, который закрылся двадцать минут назад.  
— Жопа.

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
я люблю пиво

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
я люблю paramore

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
Ya Changkyun

— Я не доверяю людям, которые пишут транслитом, — говорит Тэён, устало прикрывая глаза. — Они похожи на ебучих шпионов из ада, которые накатают досье на тебя, твою семью и твою жопу в частности.  
— Ты слишком много паришься по херне, — Юно закрывает вкладку после того, как Сочжон пишет про «многозначительные паузы». — Чего смотреть будем?  
— Что-нибудь, где нет пива.  
— «От заката до рассвета»? — Тэён смотрит на него с усталостью и разочарованием. — Что? Там нет пива, только дешёвый вискарь, странные вампиры и Сальма Хайек.  
— Ну, хотя бы Сальма Хайек.

Дни тянутся до ужаса лениво и медленно — Тэён почти всё время пропадает на учёбе, девочка из Шэньчжэня не вносит предоплату, а чай Сычена стремительно заканчивается. Пару раз Минхёк зовёт его в скайп, но Юно отказывается — слушать теории о том, какие ужасы их могут ждать на втором ютьюбе, не очень хочется. Вместо этого они перекидываются приколами с Сочжон — она рассказывает ему про работу честной доставщицы пиццы после окончания экономического вуза, он делится впечатлениями о постоянном запахе масла и пороха на руках. Всё кажется не таким плохим: Тэён обещает освободиться к выходным, отец решил повременить с поездкой до следующего года, а ещё он нашёл классный китайский ресторан с едой на вынос.  
До работы Юно планировал ещё немного посидеть над схемой, которую им скидывал Минхёк — его всё ещё беспокоит та хрень, про гуро-фермы и нет-арт; хотя, даже Тэён ему сказал не париться — слиться всегда можно, да и не такое они видали, пока лазили по сети.  
Тэён вообще на удивление легко ко всему относился — пока его не донимали и не отвлекали от учёбы, он готов был терпеть почти что угодно, даже внезапные сообщения от Йери в два часа ночи.

Первое, что он видит, когда оказывается у ноутбука — новое сообщение от Донёна.

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
мы тут так давно молчим, что пришло время вопросов ради науки

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
как вы пришли в эту бездну с дипвебом?

И прежде, чем кто-либо успевает ответить, он отправляет:

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
меня йери привела, сказала тут будет весело

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Не обманула?

Юно усаживается на диван, скрестив ноги, и достаёт палочки из упаковки — от них пахнет куриным супом и жареной картошкой из того ресторана. Он открывает коробку и с подозрением принюхивается — кажется, ему положили слишком много чеснока, а он его терпеть не может. Юно тяжело вздыхает и осторожно перемешивает грибы и курицу с лапшой.

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
мы уже полтора года сёрфим, но пока не понял

— Ха, ещё новички.  
Юно плохо помнит, как он пришёл к этому. Кажется, они с приятелями пытались докопаться до кого-то на спор: то ли до отцовского начальника, то ли до родителей кого-то из одноклассников. Было странно и непривычно, потому что они почти сразу наткнулись на какой-то вирус и старенький компьютер на винде у одного из его одноклассников тут же полетел ко всем чертям (Юно помнит дым, идущий от системного блока и страх того, что родители могут что-то узнать). Это был первый раз, когда он столкнулся с глубокой сетью и возможными последствиями скачивания файлов оттуда. Большая часть его тогдашних друзей чуть ли не пяткой в грудь себя били, давая обещание больше никогда туда не лезть и жить исключительно в социальных сетях клиар-нета.  
Юно таких обещаний не давал.

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Мы на работе должны были сотрудничать с сайтом, который заблочили в Корее. Так и попала. А дальше — любопытство и всё такое.

Примерно через полгода он снова решил открыть браузер TOR — на этот раз один. Сначала просто шарил по форумам, читал статьи с ХидденВики, смотрел любительские видео (до сих пор помнит, как чувак рассказывал про «крокодил» и как готовить его без последствий; главный вывод — без последствий никогда не получается).

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
у меня брат до того как сел здесь сидел и я теперь тоже сижу

В какой-то момент, он решил попробовать собрать свой первый пистолет — чуть ли не из говна и палок, почти разваливающийся в руках; он его тогда так и не проверил, забросил на самую дальнюю полку в шкафу и всё время напрягался, если мама решала провести у него уборку.

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
за что сел?

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
оружие наркотики поведение гондона

И вот. Он здесь.

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
то короче я както раз хотел найти аниме с торрента

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
возможно это была сейлирмун, но я не уверен прошло много времени

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
так вот я искал наверху в ггугле и решил полазить по ссылкам с рекламой

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ну у всех наверное так было что ты чтото ищеш, а потом отвлекаешься и всё идёт по пизде

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
весь рисёрч

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
так вот ищу я значит чтото в этих смылках и меня както РЕЗКО закидывает на джоди

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
естественно я обосрался

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
обосрался и полез дальше


	11. _pacifichouse_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]  
> ребята простите я заснул ((

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ребята простите я заснул ((

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
но я готов прояснить вам за штуки!!!

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
маякните как все соберётесь и тогда начнём

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
ну уж нет блять пока мы все соберёмся ты снова нахуяришься и заснёшь мы так провозимся до нового года

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
скидывай давай

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
поясняй

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
ёбаный рот минхёк ты где шляешься ты что опять уснул

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
блин ладно ща

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
вот оно!  


**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
сори за русский я сейчас проясню всё просто вот именно такая схема только на русском я дико извтняюсь

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ну короче там под level d написано «Вы здесь» но мы ниже потому что это схема для лошпедов с уровня d а мы лошпеды с уровня с и находимся где-то между первыми двумя пунктами (tor типа браузер как выход в сеть и нет-арт который типа крипота и пизда)

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
я на самом деле сам не очень много знаю про всю эту хрень но у меня есть подозрения что чтобы доебаться до истины нам нужно будет заново всё перепроходить

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
В смысле выходить в уровень д?.......

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
блять с этими шароёбами общаться чтоли

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ну нет так далеко в начало нам не надо

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
один из челов с руюниона говорил что там для проходки далеко надо заходить на стрёмный сайт с эээ бля как бы это сказать

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
короче там мерзкое порно как гуро аниме только онлайн

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
я не очень понял но там кажется люди без конечностей висят на цепях и их ебут

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
суть не в этом

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
блять лучше с шароёбами разговаривать это же пиздец ужасно

**[jaejae_67897]**  
вау

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
..........

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
юно ты еблан ?

**[jaejae_67897]**  
прости

**[jaejae_67897]**  
всмысле я тоже считаю что это пиздец ужасно

**[jaejae_67897]**  
просто от тебя это услышать было неожиданно

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
суть в том что там в определённый момент появляется доступ к пустой комнате через которую ты идёшь глу6же

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
в каком смысле неожиданно

**[jaejae_67897]**  
ну ты же наркотики толкаешь

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Минхёк, если что, я слежу, продолжай!

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
спасиьо

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
так вот

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
блять очевидно же

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
наркотики твой личный выбор проебаться расслабиться что угодно делать

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
когда с тобой делают чтото ТАКОЕ явно это говно против твоей воли

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
всмысле ты видел хоть раз человека который такой уууу ебать я не хочу жить можно меня подвесят цепями порубят рукиноги на шашлык и будут ебать пока не сдохну????

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
я вот не видел

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
и такие вряд ли есть

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
поэтому такое отвратительно

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ступень дальше - нетарт я думаю это чтото типа джоди только ещё более навороченное и придётся очень долго искать что там дальше будет хотя если мы сможем считерить и пролезть сразу на закрытые форумы хакеров то возможно нам не придётся проходить все круги ада и эту жопу, но это не точно потому что хер его знает как там че будет

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
хочегь сказать что мы набрали супер команду в которой даже нет норм хакера

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
я искал энтузиастов а не профи!!

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
а надо было искать мозги

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
А что мы имеем в итоге?

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ну

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
в теории мы можем просто попробовать прошарить с уровень через айпишники и там уже искать лазейки дальше

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
но мне кажется на практике так не сработает

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
слишуом просто

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
я могу попробовать поискать что-то на форумах я там сижу иногда

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ого это было бы круто !!!!

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
а на каких форумах я не понял

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
хакеров же

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ааааАААААА ЭТО СУПЕР

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
чжухон бери слова назад я умею искать людей

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Я так поняла, что Йери пришла с Донёном?

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
.......

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
но собрал то всех я

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
йери есть хоть чтото что ты не умеешь

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
дружить с мальчиками

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
сочжон жду на парамор

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
;))

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
В СМЫСЛЕ а как же я

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
ты очень для меня важен

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
без тебя не продают пиво

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
так когда мы начинаем?

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ккк только йери поспрашивает на форумах

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ну и я ещё поищу чего может быть найду обходные от гуроферм

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
не знаю пару дней??? неделя????

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
смотрели аниме про пловцов без сосков???

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
не-а

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
там что про чуваков которые пловцы и у них нет сосков?

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
Ya toje ne smotrel

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
Voobshe iz anime ya smotrel tol’ko Shaman King

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
Mne ponravilos’

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
:)

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
.......

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
чел, почему ты не можешь писать на корейском нормально, а не вот так

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
U menya net normal’noy klaviaturi

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
короче не смотрите аниме про пловцов без сосков там у пловцов нет сосков и вообще супер скучно

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
лучше посмотрите как мы с донёном жжём бенгальские огни  


**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
ну он жжёт а я снимаю

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
клёво

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
спасибо

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
йери как там с форумами??

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
чтонибудь решилось??

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
я работаю над этим

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
а мы выпьем вместе пива или нет

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
а ты не перепутала чат с лс сочжон?

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
(￣(工)￣)

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Вообще-то, мысль про пиво прикольная

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
пиво только после работы!!

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ну или когда мы чтото начнём решать

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
мы тут так давно молчим, что пришло время вопросов ради науки

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
как вы пришли в эту бездну с дипвебом?

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
меня йери привела, сказала тут будет весело

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Не обманула?

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
мы уже полтора года сёрфим, но пока не понял

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Мы на работе должны были сотрудничать с сайтом, который заблочили в Корее. Так и попала. А дальше - любопытство и всё такое.

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
искал нетарт для проекта в универе, а потом просто начал сёрфить

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
у меня брат до того как сел здесь сидел и я теперь тоже сижу

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
за что сел?

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
оружие наркотики поведение гондона

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
последнее не очень по статье но он заслужил

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
Nu, ya prosto rabotayu v takoi sfere, gre neobhodimo bit’ glu6je

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
So........

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
I’m here!

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
если вам интересно

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
то короче я както раз хотел найти аниме с торрента

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
возможно это была сейлирмун но я не уверен прошло много времени

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
так вот я искал наверху в ггугле и решил полазить по ссылкам с рекламой

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
ну у всех наверное так было что ты чтото ищеш а потом отвлекаешься и всё идёт по пизде

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
весь рисёрч

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
так вот ищу я значит чтото в этих смылках и меня както РЕЗКО закидывает на джоди

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
естественно я обосрался

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
обосрался и полез дальше

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
начал всё смотреть высматривать и короче в итоге скачал тор и стал охуевать ещё больше

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
такие дела

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
можно ли сказать что ты опять лохолдся

**[exXxyYysexXxy]**  
Если он так и не скачал аниме, то да

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
минхёк ты скачал аниме

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
нет......

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
лох

**[jaejae_67897]**  
я искал место для магазина


	12. gas0l1N.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Ты так точно без зубов останешься.  
> — Знаешь сколько я это уже слышу?  
> — Два варианта: или с рождения, или где-то полтора года.

— Я есть хочу.  
— У тебя дома полный холодильник.  
Юно смотрит в экран ноутбука, подперев щёку ладонью: наблюдает, как Тэён мельтешит по комнате в общежитии и пытается собрать вещи. Их с Намджуном в срочном порядке переселяют в другую комнату, а перед сдачей проектов — это буквально худший из кошмаров.  
— Одному скучно. Когда ты приедешь?  
Тэён на несколько секунд задерживается около стола, скидывая карандаши и резинки в пенал.  
— Когда перестанешь задевать тупые вопросы, — Юно фыркает и тащит со стола апельсиновую карамель, шуршит фантиком и шумно разгрызает конфету во рту. Тэён непроизвольно дёргается. — Ты так точно без зубов останешься.  
— Знаешь сколько я это уже слышу?  
— Два варианта: или с рождения, или где-то полтора года.  
Юно закатывает глаза. Тэён миролюбиво улыбается в камеру и шлёт воздушный поцелуй. Карамель тает приторным апельсиновым вкусом у него на языке, вместе с очередным предложением «переезжай ко мне и оставляй беспорядок где захочешь».  
Тема про переезды у них всегда замалчивается. Только один раз Тэён сказал, что это очень большая ответственность и они слишком мало знакомы для такого. Юно не понял, в чём Тэён измеряет степень их знакомства и доверия. Они очень громко и сильно поругались и потом две недели не разговаривали, а когда помирились — больше к этой теме не возвращались (ни в шутку, ни всерьёз).  
— Но вообще, ты же знаешь. На время экзаменов я трачу свободное время только на сон. Никакой еды, пива, секса и историй про тёмную сторону интернета.  
Юно обиженно дует губы.  
— Даже на детские чмоки в щёку?  
— Даже на них.  
Тэён хлопает ящиком стола, вытаскивая из него стопку тетрадей. Критически осматривает каждую и поочерёдно выкидывает из в мусорный пакет рядом со столом.  
— Знаешь, для человека, у которого горит жопа, ты на удивление спокоен, — Юно чешет подбородок. Взгляд падает на всплывающее окно сообщений из секретного чата. Он мелком видит, что это очередной заказ по работе, и снова возвращается к изображению Тэёна в скайпе.  
— Я просто скрываю волнение. Типа, изображаю отличного актёра, — Тэён фыркает, когда достаёт пыльную книгу с самой высокой полки. — Блин, ты не знаешь, нахера нам тут учебник по физике из средней школы?  
— Для какого-то проекта? — задумчиво спрашивает Юно. Тэён в ответ пожимает плечами и выбрасывает его следом за тетрадями. — Ты безжалостен к книгам.  
— Я безжалостен к тому, что занимает много места, — Тэён показывает «пис» в камеру и в очередной раз уходит в дальний конец комнаты.  
Юно смотрит на пустую белую стен. Думает, что Намджун наверняка предложит перекрасить все стены в новой комнате, а Тэён скажет, что это нерационально и нужно будет завесить всё листами с конспектов. Думает, что было бы красно посмотреть на это через камеру скайпа или даже вживую. Тэёна и Намджуна вместе бывает интересно слушать, пока они не начинают бросаться друг в друга карандашами и угрожать слишком острыми резаками (в шутку, разумеется, но выглядит всё равно страшно).  
— Когда у тебя кончается возня с учёбой в этом семестре? — спрашивает он у пустоты в экране.  
— Через три недели плюс-минус пара дней, — голос Тэйна звучит откуда-то сбоку, немного приглушённо, как будто он залез внутрь шкафа или закутался в один из старых пледов. — Хочешь спланировать мой отдых?  
— Нет, просто интересуюсь, когда наконец-то смогу поесть с тобой пиццу и попить пивас.  
— Долго же тебе ждать придётся, — на секунду лохматая макушка Тэёна высовывается сбоку экрана.  
Юно улыбается в камеру.  
— Я готов. Сколько угодно.

…

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
подружки и дружки

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
у нас кажется скоро будет ход в сообщества-хуёбщества

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
будьте готовы

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Юно задумчиво смотрит во вкладку чата. Он не обновлялся уже около недели, только иногда Минхёк скидывал какие-то странные статьи, типа «на самом деле голуби это правительственные дроны и они следят за вами», а Чангюн отвечал ему задумчивыми текстовыми смайлами. Сам Юно уже успел подзабить на всю эту инициативу — вовремя попался под руку один из заказов Сычена, над которым пришлось изрядно попотеть. К тому же у Тэёна перерыв с зачётами и контрольными, все возможные интернет-секты и таинственные хакерские сообщества отошли на второй план.  
До сегодняшнего дня.

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
а нас туда сразу проведут?????

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
нет скорее всего

— Ожидаемо, — ворчит Тэён из окошка скайпа. — Он реально думал, что всё будет так просто?  
Юно пожимает плечами, шуршит пакетом из-под чипсов.  
— Думаю, он надеялся на это. Ну, знаешь, вся эта фигня, типа за спрос денег не берут?  
— Я бы сказал, что это очень наивно, но потом вспомнил, что он попал в глубокую сеть, когда искал аниме с торрентов, — Тэён тихо смеётся, пролистывая что-то на телефоне.  
Сидеть в скайпе перед тем, как встретиться начинает входить у них в привычку. Юно от чего-то чувствует себя спокойно, пока смотрит, как Тэён собирается, а Тэёну просто нравится, когда Юно читает новости из ленты вслух.  
Мнение Намджуна на этот счёт никто предпочитает не спрашивать.

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
класс а когда

— Через сколько ты у меня будешь? — спрашивает Юно, переключаясь на вкладку с запчастями для глоков.  
— Минут через тридцать, — Тэён кивает в сторону кровати позади него, — Намджун обещал подвезти.  
— Классно, жду тебя.  
Комментарий о том, что Намджун за рулём это обезьяна с гранатой, Юно решил удержать при себе. В конце концов, права у него были у же два месяца и при этом не было ни одной аварии. Но всё равно, когда Юно садился с ним в машину, он всегда на всякий случай составлял завещание в заметках телефона. А то мало ли.  
— Закажи пиццу! С анасасами!  
Прежде чем отключиться, Тэён машет ему рукой (Юно ещё с минуту глупо улыбается, глядя в экран).

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
это тот чувак который всегда орёт как напьётся?

Юно снова переводит взгляд на вкладку чата. Ребята не слишком активно обсуждают, что за люди должны предоставить им информацию. По обрывкам разговоров он понимает, что это очередной парень из интересующихся глубокой сетью и по совместительству хакер-любитель. Кажется, он даже слышал о нём пару раз, тот всё время оставлял низкокачественные картинки с членами на взломанных компах (и иногда подписывался: мистер одноглазый змей).  
Внезапно, у него появляется ещё один чат. Он бегло просматривает ник и открывает сообщение. Сочжон зовёт его посидеть в скайпе с Йери.

**exXxyYysexXxy:**  
я пойму если ты не захочешь  
просто, было бы круто нам наконец-то об этом поговорить

Юно недовольно хмутрится.  
— Очень интересно, — говорит он, шмыгая носом.

**jaejae_67897:**  
первый вопрос: почему не обсудить в чате?  
и сразу второй: почему именно я?

Ответ приходит практически сразу.

**exXxyYysexXxy:**  
ты похож на человека, которому можно доверять.


	13. _pacifichouse_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [easypeasypumpiemf678]  
> короче вот ссылка там тот чат переходите:

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
подружки и дружки

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
у нас кажется скоро будет ход в сообщества-хуёбщества

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
будьте готовы

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
это же просто супер!!!!!!!!!!!

**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
а нас туда сразу проведут?????

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
нет скорее всего

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
так

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
пояснят за шмот

**[p3n2y__wise]**  
класс а когда

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
не знаю бэм сказал ждать

**[netriderwanteat0986]**  
это тот чувак который всегда орёт как напьётся?

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
с самим собой не путай

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
это тот который шутит тупые шутки и переехал из таиланда

**[yonggg_ndchill]**  
вы про того спамера?

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
нет это другой спамер

**[RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa]**  
Menya obyazatel’no s sobiy voz’mite

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
кто тут есть?

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
короче вот ссылка там тот чат переходите:


	14. _glitter_hitter_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [shhhvvnoo]  
> hi hello annyeong

**[shhhvvnoo]**  
hi hello annyeong

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[krrrrYYYst4__l]**  
а ты не мог сделать нормально и закрыть чат?

**[shhhvvnoo]**  
нет, потому что лень

**[m1ngho_u]**  
aju nice

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
ну че пацаны го пентагон взламывать

**[2boom]**  
нафига

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
просто :))

**[m00n13]**  
мы же собирались что-то делать или нет

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
взламывать

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
пентагон

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
сейчас

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**[2boom]**  
кен тебе не надоело

**[m00n13]**  
ты похож на говно

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
:(((((((

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
шну почему они такие злые

**[shhhvvnoo]**  
потому что ты всех заебал

**[m00n13]**  
но вооьще, я согласна, когда мы уже будем что-нибудь делать

**[m00n13]**  
ты говорил, что у нас будут заказы

**[m00n13]**  
и где?

**[m1ngho_u]**  
在屁股

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
это зона свободная от китайского!!!!!!!

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[2boom]**  
.......

**[2boom]**  
напомните мне почему мы не заносим его в чс

**[krrrrYYYst4__l]**  
какая-то хрень про переплетено и всю эту остальную эзотерику

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
это из кафки?

**[krrrrYYYst4__l]**  
нет из рэпа

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
не хочу ничего знать

**[krrrrYYYst4__l]**  
как будто тебе собирались рассказывать

**[shhhvvnoo]**  
так проще, потому что мы теряемся среди других

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[2boom]**  
.......

**[2boom]**  
так нахуя он тут

**[shhhvvnoo]**  
>так проще, потому что мы теряемся среди других

**[2boom]**  
нихуя не понял

**[shhhvvnoo]**  
да ёбанный рот бэмбэм тупая ты тайская школота ну что тут непонятного Маленький чат - вопросы какого хуя тут происходит и пристальная слежка за передаваемой инфой Большой чат - много спама и хуй пойми что происходит но можно передавать инфу по ключевым слова м и всё говно

**[krrrrYYYst4__l]**  
.........а не проще было сделать ЗАКРЫТЫЙ ОТО ВСЕХ КРОМЕ НАС чат

**[shhhvvnoo]**  
знаешь что

**[_s4n__d4vv0N_]**  
ребята давайте сходим на малефисенту

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[2boom]**  
ребята давайте купим дом в таиланде

**[m1ngho_u]**  
давайте сходим на голодные игры

**[krrrrYYYst4__l]**  
тебе лет сколько?

**[m1ngho_u]**  
достаточно чтобы сходить на голодные игра

**[m00n13]**  
давон, давай закажем пиццу вечером

**[_s4n__d4vv0N_]**  
а может лучше китайской еды.....

**[m00n13]**  
с меня достаточно китайского на сегодня

**[m00n13]**  
баек ещё вчера весь вечер пытался доебаться с балкона и пародировал китайский акцент

**[m00n13]**  
мне больше не прикольно

**[kkkMoTto]**  
あなたはゲームについて何を聞いたのですか？

**[2boom]**  
какую игру

**[kkkMoTto]**  
overdrama. お金のための新しいゲーム。サイバースペースで起こる

**[2boom]**  
сори чувак не слышал. кто-нибудь слышал про игру овердрама?

**[krrrrYYYst4__l]**  
слышала какие-то новости через знакомых, но надо было лезть в войд за подробностями, а это жопа

**[m1ngho_u]**  
не слышал про такое, но мой знакомый из китая что-то про это слышал. у них там дико муторный набор в команды и сеть почему-то фонит, пока пытаешься там до всех доебаться

**[m00n13]**  
хочу пиццу

**[krrrrYYYst4__l]**  
вы с даваон так и не заказали что ли?

**[m00n13]**  
нет :( тогда соседи затопили было не до того

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
сейчас всё хорошо?

**[2boom]**  
ребята атэншон аларм сос памагите

**[m00n13]**  
нормально но приятного мало :(

**[shhhvvnoo]**  
чево случилось то ?

**[2boom]**  
у моей подружки проблемы с уровнями интернета

**[2boom]**  
в смысле

**[2boom]**  
её друг позвал какие-то раскопки от нетсталкеров делать а минхао как раз контачил с русскими в этом плане

**[2boom]**  
короче помощь нужна

**[shhhvvnoo]**  
я думаю это надо спрашивать у минхао

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[2boom]**  
ฉันจะซื้อบ้านของคุณ

**[2boom]**  
เท่าไหร่?

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[2boom]**  
หยุด

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[123tententententenntent11344]**  
ไม่มีใครอยากจะซื้อบ้านในจังหวัดภูเก็ต

**[2boom]**  
мой тайский брат не способен на конструктивный диалог прошу его извинить

**[_s4n__d4vv0N_]**  
а если это твоя тайская сестра?

**[2boom]**  
я в любом случае желаю ей счастья здоровья

**[2boom]**  
счастья здоровья

**[2boom]**  
счастья здоровья

**[2boom]**  
счастья здоровья

**[2boom]**  
фристайла

**[_s4n__d4vv0N_]**  
лчень интересный способ общения в таиланде по несколько раз повторять одно и тоже

**[_s4n__d4vv0N_]**  
соён.........

**[m00n13]**  
а

**[_s4n__d4vv0N_]**  
может сходишь за кофе..........

**[m00n13]**  
мне даже разговаривать лень а ты про идти куда-то

**[m00n13]**  
кристал приходи к нам с кофе

**[m00n13]**  
у нас бардак и похмелье и мы классные

**[krrrrYYYst4__l]**  
заманчивое предложение

**[m00n13]**  
;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

**[m00n13]**  
других не делаем

**[m1ngho_u]**  
比薩餅..........

**[m1ngho_u]**  
我也想要披薩................

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
что я говорил про китайский?!?!??????!??

**[m1ngho_u]**  
уймись бешоный я просто хочу пиццу

**[2boom]**  
мёнхо!!!!!!!!!!!

**[m1ngho_u]**  
кен когда к тебе можно будет приехать

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
когда отучишься от китайского

**[2boom]**  
не игнорят меня.........

**[m1ngho_u]**  
не называй меня мёнхо

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
не говори по китайски когда я рядом

**[m1ngho_u]**  
кен

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
что

**[m1ngho_u]**  
吮吸

**[w1111111ld_rstvblls]**  
не знаю что ты сказал но тли нахуй

**[2boom]**  
так ты поможешь?!?!

**[m1ngho_u]**  
скажи волшебное слово

**[2boom]**  
минхао плиз please пожалуйста 請 してください โปรด

**[m1ngho_u]**  
одного минхао было бы достаточно но тоже хорошо

**[2boom]**  
так я могу их звать?

**[shhhvvnoo]**  
в смысле их

**[2boom]**  
ну она же не одна там....

**[_s4n__d4vv0N_]**  
погоди а ты про кого вообще

**[_s4n__d4vv0N_]**  
может я её знаю

**[2boom]**  
изипизи

**[m00n13]**  
о я её знаю она супер зови

**[shhhvvnoo]**  
а меня никто не хочет спросить?

**[krrrrYYYst4__l]**  
а ты можешь внести что-то более конструктивное в этот разговор?

**user** _easypeasypumpiemf678_ **joined the** _glitter_hitter_ **chat**

**[easypeasypumpiemf678]**  
привки

**user** _cha0tt1K_usss_lesS_ **joined the** _glitter_hitter_ **chat**  
 **user** _yonggg_ndchill_ **joined the** _glitter_hitter_ **chat**  
 **user** _p3n2y__wise_ **joined the** _glitter_hitter_ **chat**  
 **user** _RA43WTrALwk6t3iqa_ **joined the** _glitter_hitter_ **chat**  
 **user** _exXxyYysexXxy_ **joined the** _glitter_hitter_ **chat**  


**[cha0tt1K_usss_lesS]**  
так когда вы проведёте нас в тихий дом????? 


	15. подробное описание: лиса на северной пустоши

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> подробное описание: лиса на северной пустоши

**файл:** #345RG9007 pustoshhh_90.avi

**категория:** 3

**история:**

впервые была найдена на vhs-кассете в 1999, в Гонконге, в пункте видео-проката. выкрадена Ву Ифанем для последующей передачи т.н. Заказчику (личность всё ещё не установлена), но быстро утеряна, так и не дойдя до Заказчика. подробности пропажи неизвестны; по рассказам бывших соучастников один из банды решил посмотреть, что хранится на кассете и после этого покончил с собой.  
далее кассета на несколько лет теряется, а после видеозапись с неё появляется в сети интернет.  
по неподтверждённым данным, запись pustoshhh_90.avi всё это время находилась на youtube уровня b. на данный момент, все возможные копии стёрты из сети уровня D и верхних слоёв уровня c.

**описание:**

первый кадр: лицо девушки ракурс ¾, камера немного сверху; цвета — блёклые, близкие к ч/б. очень много шумов, звук — хрипит. девушка смотрит прямо перед собой, моргает. на третьей секунде она убирает чёлку со лба и начинает говорить.  
— вы прекрасно знаете, что говорить об этом опасно. у него везде есть уши.  
у девушки испуганный дрожащий голос, глаза то и дело бегают. на восьмой секунде она нервно сглатывает, по виску у неё катится капля пота. девятая секунда — помехи на записи. десятая — девушка продолжает говорить.  
— я не очень уверена, что случилось с другими. скорее всего они уже мертвы. у него долго не задерживаются: или убивают, или продают. в принципе, это одно и тоже. мне удалось убежать, другим девочкам — нет.  
девятнадцатая секунда — девушка громко шмыгает носом, вытирает пот со лба. чёлка снова спадает ей на лоб — она убирает её назад. двадцать первая секунда — за кадром звучит мужской голос (глухо и хрипло).  
— почему вы думаете за вами будет вестись охота?  
двадцать третья секунда — девушка нервно усмехается, облизывает губы, снова открывает рот и продолжает говорить.  
— вы знаете, тайцы на пустоши — редкость. это как япония.  
таймер останавливается. девушка повторяет:  
— это как япония.  
— это как япония.  
— о как япония  
— о как япония  
— как япония  
— пония  
— пония  
— ния  
— я  
— я  
— я  
по экрану идёт рябь, девушка поворачивает голову в камеру. её глаза заполняется чёрным. она начинает улыбаться: очень широко, показывая зубы. через секунду по её зубам начинает течь кровь.  
чёрный экран.

**эффект:**

для проверки были вызваны трое испытуемых (далее и1, и2, и3). каждого из них закрывали в одном из помещений бункера d-10, с камерами видеонаблюдения под потолком. условия содержания: металлический стол и стул, ноутбук, проводная компьютерная мышь. все испытуемые запускаются в помещения одновременно и следуют инструкциям из динамиков. наблюдение за всеми ведут специалисты организации этажом выше.  
 _и1_ после просмотра разбивает ноутбук об стены, пытается переломить стол и стул. когда понимает, что у него не получается — начинает вбегать в стены и пытаться разбить голову. успокаивается после запуска в комнату сонного газа. через два дня после найден повешенным в своей комнате.  
 _и2_ после просмотра разбивает ноутбук об стены, пытается переломить стол и стул. когда понимает, что у него не получается — начинает вбегать в стены и пытаться разбить голову. успокаивается после запуска в комнату сонного газа. через неделю после найден повешенным в столовой главного корпуса.  
 _и3_ во время просмотра начинает расчёсывать себе лицо. когда на экране девушка поворачивает голову — пробует выколоть себе глаза. сонный газ на него не действует. и3 душит себя проводной компьютерной мышью. умирает от удушья;  
дальнейшие испытания были отменены. влияние на технику не было выявлено.


	16. подробное описание: с одной стороны да с другой стороны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> подробное описание: с одной стороны да с другой стороны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/wall-92035627_5557

**файл:** #345RG8807 3m0G_FM.mp3

**категория:** 4

**история нахождения:**

найдено на поселение закрытого типа под названием девятый удел. точная дата неизвестна, предположительно середина или конец девяностых годов двадцатого века. при прослушивании аудиозаписи внутри радиорубки у испытуемых кружилась голова, начинались кошмары по ночам. 

>выписка из отчёта сержанта 001.15.77_Х:  
 _…каждый раз, когда закрываешь глаза, оно тянет к тебе свои руки. даже не руки, это больше похоже на щупальца, покрытые мутно-зелёной слизью. когда слизь попадает на пол рядом с тобой, он начинает плавиться. когда слизь попадает на тебя, ты просыпаешься. и так каждый день. а ещё, на фоне всё время кто-то смеётся. смех, по всей видимости, детский…_

после нахождения, запись передана в организацию для дальнейшего изучения. по информации на текущую дату, единственная копия записи находится в **[REDACTED]** под наблюдением специалистов.

**описание:**

видео. длительность: двадцать шесть (26) секунд. фон статичный (черный экран), сверху наложена аудиозапись: кусок из радиоэфира с искажёнными голосами (вероятно - женские). 

<начало аудиозаписи>  
эм джи эф ээ ээ <помехи> даже эта горячая песня не растопила сугробы <помехи> ...дела то уже ничто не <приглушённо> сможет остановить <нормально> от наступления лежникового периода <помехи> с одной стороны да с другой стороны нет слушаю  
<звучит новый голос, искажается по-новому> мальчик слишком близко  
<первый голос> <помехи> вы должны были ответить  
<второй голос, увеличение громкости, искажение сильнее> **МАЛЬЧИК СЛИШКОМ БЛИЗКО**  
а а а <зацикленность> а стоп я не я не понимаю А СТОП  
<новый голос> вы поймёте нас без слов  
<конец аудиозаписи>

**эффект:**

не изучен до конца. для подробного изучения и дальнейшего отчёта направлен в **[REDACTED]**. полный отчёт будет разобран на собрании **[REDACTED]** , предположительно через **[REDACTED]**.


End file.
